Same Roots
by MyBookLife
Summary: This is the story of Tris and Tobias/Four's initiation as if they were the same age. I'm not sure if the rating is accurate, but I just wanted to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

After I drop my blood in the bowl for Dauntless, the rest of the Choosing Ceremony goes by in a blur. I have no idea who else switched to Dauntless; I don't really care, it's not like any other Abnegation did. That's why when the Dauntless initiates start to run, I lose myself in them, no one I know can see me now. I am Dauntless. I am free. I keep thinking these words to get the thoughts of my family off my mind, but I can't help thinking I should be screaming, "I AM DIVERGENT!" I know it's dangerous, even deadly, so I don't.

The Dauntless are screaming and yelling and I hear my voice join theirs, we approach the trains and for once in my life I'm glad I spent morning after morning watching the Dauntless jump on and off the trains. I give myself a running start and leap towards the train, I stumble once I land, but I'm safe. I turn towards the opening of the train and see a gray body fly into the train and land on its feet. Wait, gray? I'm so used to seeing it I don't fully understand until a few seconds later, someone else from Abnegation switched. I can't believe it, no one switches between our factions and now TWO people are? I understand myself because I have an aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite, but this boy? He has to be Divergent too.

I see him approach me, he bows in the traditional Abnegation greeting and I want to smack him for being so stupid, we're Dauntless now! He talks to me now and says his name is Tobias. "I'm Bea-" I start over because Beatrice is no Dauntless name; "I'm Tris".

As I say this, it's time to jump off, I leave Tobias standing there and I jump off the train, I fall a little and roll, just a scrape on my elbow, not bad for my first time. I roll up my sleeve to look at the scrape and an annoying Erudite, named Peter according to the whispers around him, says, "Look, a Stiff showing some skin!" I blush and pull my sleeve back down.

A girl approaches me, "Hi, I'm Christina, I wouldn't worry about him, it doesn't matter now. You're Dauntless."

"Thanks, I'm Tris." I take an immediate liking to Christina; she seems like someone you want on your side. I move over to where everyone else is waiting. A Dauntless man with countless tattoos is waiting. By now everyone who was going to jump has.

"My name is Amar and I'll be overseeing part of your training. It starts now, how are you going to get off this roof? Dauntless born, no talking, initiates let's go!" I immediately go to the edge of the roof behind Amar and look down. I smile a little and gesture to Christina to come and have a look. The space below had an opening, I see the Dauntless born and Amar looking stunned that I found the way so quickly. I don't know whether to tell the rest of the group or jump of myself. I feel my warring personalities inside me, the Abnegation would tell everyone, but the Dauntless would have jumped off the roof by now. I decide to draw attention to myself, remembering what Peter said about showing skin. I located him on the roof and start to unbutton my shirt. Underneath, I am wearing a tight tank top, no one has EVER seen me in this before. I finish with the buttons and pull of my over shirt, I ball it up and throw it as hard as I can at Peter. Peter stares at me in complete shock and I can feel the eyes of Tobias as well, I can imagine him thinking, "Well, I guess it wasn't hard for her to leave her family." But it was hard. I feel everyone's eyes on me as I do this. I then turn to the edge of the building and jump. I feel like I'm floating as I go down, the trip lasts a couple seconds at most, but I have fallen in love with the feeling of falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about last chapter, I'm new to FanFiction and don't really know how it works! I hope you like my story, this is the first piece of writing I've ever shared with anyone but my closest friends...**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't possibly write something as genius as ****Divergent**

I hit the net below and start laughing, I feel truly Dauntless. I grab a hand that was offered to me and see a girl about two years older than I. "A stiff? What is this?" she says.

Another girl behind her says, "Why else would she leave if she wasn't Dauntless, Lauren?"

"I don't know, Shauna! Anyway, what's your name?" She asks and looks at me.

"Tris" I reply sticking to my new name, I climb out of the net just as Shauna calls out.

"First jumper, Tris!" As soon as she finishes saying this Christina comes screaming down. After Christina comes Peter, Eric, Will, Tobias, Al, Molly and Drew. Next come the Dauntless born initiates, Uriah and Zeke come together, I later find out they're twins, then comes Lynn, Marlene and some others that I don't catch the name of.

Once everyone has jumped, Lauren, Shauna and Amar lead us to what they introduce as the Pit to the transfers. Lauren and Shauna say in unison, "Dauntless born with us, we're your trainers!" They look at each other and start laughing, they're obviously really good friends, it makes me want to be able to joke with a friend like that. I was never able to do that in Abnegation but now that I'm free, I hope I can.

Amar gestures to the rest of us, the transfers, to follow him. "Okay, you already know my name, I'm going to show you around so you don't get lost on your first day."

Christina snickers beside me. "What does he think we're that stupid?"

Amar approaches Christina and gets up in her face, "If you interrupt me again, Candor, I might think you are."

Christina nervously shakes her head yes. I'm stunned, I don't know what I would've done if that was me. After Amar shows us around the only thing that sticks with me is the Chasm, Amar warns us to be carful around it and to not be stupid. We all go to dinner where when we enter the dining hall everyone stands and starts pounding on tables, yelling and screaming, for us. Christina and I sit at a table and soon Tobias, Will and Al are asking if they can join us, Christina and I shrug as an answer. The boys sit down and Tobias and I stare blankly at what Christina, Will and Al say are hamburgers.

"Wait, you've never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks in shock.

"Nope" I say, "Just plain, Stiff, food."

"No wonder you guys left!"

"Yes, Christina, it was all because of the food." I laugh a little as Christina realizes I was being sarcastic. I'm loving this idea of friendship. I look over to see where the rest of the initiates are sitting. Eric, Peter, Molly and Drew are sitting a couple tables over; I can already tell they're going to be trouble. Amar comes over to talk to us about tomorrow, he and Tobias seem to hit it off immediately talking about all things Dauntless, Tobias asking countless questions, does someone have a secret I should know? I feel like I need to find someone else to relate to or share my secret with. But if I'm wrong… There is too much risk in this, I'll just have to observe him and see if I figure anything out by myself. I pull out of my thoughts to hear Christina asking me a question.

"You want to go back to the dorm with me and get settled in? We can go get some clothes too on the way."

"Um, sure. I'll come with you." We go to the Pit, but realize it's just too overwhelming for tonight and just go to the dorms. When we get there, most of the other initiates are there and Amar has finished saying that we have to be at training by 8:00 everyday.

"You are also going to be ranked on your performance, so I suggest you take the training very seriously, because at the end, some of you will be cut. Make sure you remember this."

"Wait, people are going to be cut and sent away?" Eric asks in a very concerned tone.

"Yes Eric, we're tough here in Dauntless, if you don't cut it, we don't want you."

"How many people are sent away?" I ask in a strong voice that goes against what I'm really feeling on the inside, terrified.

"You are rated along with the Dauntless born, but don't worry, we take into consideration that you don't have the experiences that they do. To answer the question at hand, four of all of you are going to be cut, that includes the Dauntless born and it can be any combination of people from each group."

Everyone is shocked by this news; I have to say I'm not all that surprised, I mean this is Dauntless we're talking about right now. I am determined that I will become a Dauntless member, I have to. After delivering this news, Amar leaves us to rest for the start of training tomorrow. Most people change into the provided clothing, but some of us, like me just flop onto the bed and try to fall asleep.

We have arranged ourselves into how we sat at dinner, I feel like this is going to become a pattern… When I get into bed, I regret not taking more time to spend on something else to distract myself from thoughts of my family. Everyone is trying to fall asleep; I think I've been trying for at least an hour. I can't focus on the thoughts of falling sleep with all of these new people around me, I'm thinking of my family, how I left and betrayed them. I can't stand it, I feel the tears coming on, but I force them away, I have to be brave.

My thoughts are shattered by a yell. I bolt upright and look around. I see Tobias shaking in his bed; he was the one who produced that unearthly sound. What could terrify someone that much?

I jump down from my top bunk and slip past a groggy Christina on the bunk below mine. I walk over to where Tobias' bed is and kneel to gently shake him awake. He yells out, "NO MARCUS!" Suddenly everything clicks for me. I know why I didn't recognize him, he never came out from the house down the street. He was always hiding, lurking as to not be caught outside.

I put my hand on his shoulder aware of all the other initiates' stares. "Tobias, wake up. Tobias?" He grabs the hand that was on his shoulder and I gasp in shock. I try to shake myself free, but he is too strong and I don't think he knows what he's doing. I take my free hand and push him back a little; he seems to wake up a little and releases my hand, almost throwing it away from him. His grip was strong, and I move my hand around to get a little feeling back into it. He looks into my eyes and seems to understand what he just did.

"Tris, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or grab you like that. Are you okay?"

"Tobias, I'm fine, are you sure you're alright? You were yelling awful loud…"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He mutters staring at his lap, as if ashamed.

I retreat to my bunk and climb around Christina who seems to just have processed what just happened. "Tris, you all right?" she says, her voice dripping with sleepiness.

"I'm fine, just go back to sleep." I see her turn around and face the wall, and is back asleep in an instant. I retreat into my world of thoughts after looking around the room; I don't think anyone will remember this late night encounter besides Tobias and me. I think back to the scene and search through my brain for what I'm trying to figure out. Tobias Eaton, Marcus Eaton. Maybe not all of the articles against Abnegation were lies. Erudite had published one a while back about Tobias and his father and how his father would come home and beat him. I'm thinking that wasn't as far fetched as it seemed when I first read it. Who would have thought that the kind, caring person on the outside could turn into a monster that beats his kid on the inside?

With thoughts of home, both good and bad, I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm not sure how many people are enjoying this, but for the comments I got, thank you! It really meant a lot to know that people like my story and want me to update, so here is another update!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own ****Divergent,**** or Tris, or Tobias, or anyone else... : (**

I'm awoken with a jolt and I'm glad that I'm not tall enough to hit my head on the ceiling when I sit up as I see some of my other room mates doing as they wake up. I smile a bit when I see Peter sit up and contain a wince that only I noticed, he starts rubbing his head and when he notices me staring at him, he gives me a glare. I raise my eyebrow at him as if to say, "What? I'm just not that stupid." I love my perch up here, it lets me see everyone in a way that I don't usually since I'm so small. Most people just say I'm "petit", but I know the truth, if I were to get in a fight with any of these people, I'd be down in seconds. I sigh on the inside, what am I going to do for training? I make a promise to myself that I'll be the best I can be and more.

I finally realize that the flurry of activity around me means that if I don't pick up the pace, I'm going to be late. I jump down from my space and land on my feet, I'm impressed with myself considering last night I almost killed myself doing the same thing. I rush over to the dresser with the clothes that the Dauntless had provided for us and pull out a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve top that covers almost as much as my Abnegation clothes did. I sigh as Christina comes towards me looking at my cloths with a face that I feel I know well, even though I've only known her for less then 24 hours.

Christina comes up to me, "You cannot wear that while I'm still around." She goes back into my dresser and comes up with a black tank top and a black shirt with patterns cut out of it for me instead. "I would say to wear it without the tank top, but I know where to stop."

I just roll me eyes at her, not in the mood for an argument. I take the clothes from her arms and rush into the bathroom. On the way there, Tobias and I meet eyes and he nods his thanks in my direction. I nod back and continue on to the bathroom to change. When I'm done, I come out feeling more exposed then ever and walk up to Christina, "What do you think?"

"Much better then your choice…" she says as she tries to hide a smile.

"Hey!" I punch her lightly in the arm and then turn to see the boys (Will, Al and Tobias) waiting by the door for us. Gosh, this is just weird sharing a room with a bunch of guys, whatever. We walk to the door and all five of us walk out together for breakfast.

At breakfast, another thing surprises me, pancakes. I absolutely LOVE pancakes; they're like a sweet way to start your morning. I can't help but think of my beloved scrambled eggs from Abnegation though… I really miss my family, but I force the tears out of my eyes and focus on my friends in front of me.

"So what do you think they'll have us do first?" Christina asked in a loud whisper, her head leaning over the table and her hair about to do in her food.

"I have no idea." Will responded, the only one really listening to the question or likely to answer it. Tobias had adopted a silent, powerful expression and Al was in his own world. I think he was taking the change from home harder then the rest of us were, or we were just better at hiding it. After I had helped Tobias last night, I heard Al quietly crying in his bed, I didn't have the heart to go over and comfort him as I might have if I were still Abnegation. Helping one person at 2:00 in the morning was enough for me.

No wonder I didn't pick Abnegation. But I was so close to doing it… After Caleb pulled his surprise trick on us, I almost couldn't leave my parents to themselves, but I felt as if, when I looked at my mother, she gave me strength and knew that I was between her and one of my dreams. The nod of her head that she gave me had all the strength and love I could need it, she gave me the strength to switch factions and leave them forever. And I will always love her for doing so.

Again I force myself to the conversation at hand and start stuffing more pancakes into my mouth. The rest of breakfast passes in a blur of conversation, pancakes and syrup (the best part). The five of us get up and dump out the remains of our breakfast and go to the training room that we were told to report to by Amar.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really glad people are liking my story and want me to update, thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Divergent... Or maybe I don't, I would have some pretty impatient fans right now, like myself! **

When we arrive at the training room, Amar is standing there talking to a man who looks to be a couple years older then us and Amar. We are the first of the two "groups" to arrive, one being us, and the other being Peter, Eric, Drew and Molly. Amar and the other man who Amar calls Max finally notice us and break up their slightly heated discussion. Max turns to Amar and says, "Can you please introduce me?"

Amar points to each of us in turn, "Tris, Christina, Will, Tobias, Al." We all nod our heads or wave to Max to let him know that we see him. Max exits the room and Amar seems to relax a bit knowing that he's gone. "That was Max, one of the Dauntless leaders, I suggest you get on his good side. By the way, change of plans; we are meeting up in the fear landscape rooms. Follow me up there, and no questions if you would."

We followed Amar up to the fear landscape, which was a surprisingly interesting trip. When we looked above us, we saw the glass ceiling emitting the sunlight that I've missed for the past 24 hours. The trip takes us up winding staircases and narrow paths all up in the air. I see Christina helping Will who is getting a little breathless when he looks down. I look around to see how everyone else is doing and see Al doing just fine with the heights, right behind me. I look even farther down the path, as I seem the most comfortable with heights and keeping up with Amar just fine and see Tobias, lagging in the back. He seems to be having an even harder time than Will with the heights, but is forcing himself to look strong. To anyone else, he might appear to be that way, but after staring at him for a while, I can tell he's struggling. I dash along the narrow path, high up without rails, back towards Tobias; I reach his side and give him a smile. "Need some help?"

He gives me a half smile, grimace and nods his head as if he's in pain. "Thanks." He manages to get out, breathless with the exertion. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Run along the path like you're on solid ground."

"I don't know, I just don't feel like I'm going to fall."

Tobias mutters something that I can't make out. He repeats himself louder, "I'd like to try."

"Um, sure… We'll do it together, take me hand and just don't think about where you are. On three: one, two three!" We start at an easy pace, me half dragging Tobias down the path; we speed up until we go past Christina and Will and past Al up to Amar.

"Impressive Tobias. I think you'll have a good time with the fear landscape."

"Why?" I ask, my curiosity leaking out before I can stop it. I mentally slap myself at being so stupid; I'm going to get kicked out of Dauntless before I can even get into my fear landscape.

Amar squints at me, "Stiffs aren't usually known to ask questions."

"Well I'm not a Stiff anymore, now am I?" I shot back.

"Careful, Tris." Tobias warns me in a low, steady tone.

I glare at him and turn back to Amar, "Seriously, what are you talking about?"

Amar sighs and responds, "The fear landscape takes your fears and forces you to face them, like the saying, 'face your fears', if Tobias was just able to run across a path up in the air without rails, I think he won't have any trouble with his fear landscape. Enough explanation for you?"

I nod my head because I'm already thinking on what my fears could possibly be. I come up blank, I know I'm afraid of things, I just don't know what. I guess I'll find out soon. I turn to Tobias, "Nice job with the heights thing, pretty amazing."

Tobias looks at me and seems to be a little wary of the compliment, "Um, thanks…"

I leave him to his thoughts as he seems to want, I think of what might be in his, well I know heights and most likely Marcus, but I have no idea what else. It seems like I know him better than myself at the moment, though. I wonder how he got off the train and off the building. "How'd you jump off the building?"

"I just pretend that my fear doesn't exist. Just like I did right now."

"That's really amazing, I don't think I could do that."

Tobias gives me a half smile, one that I think I'd think to see more often and says, "I think you could Tris. You're stronger than you think."

I feel a small blush on my cheeks, "Thank you." I say in a quite voice, reverting to my Abnegation upbringing.

At that moment Christina, Will and Al, all come running up apparently adopting our idea. They are all laughing and soon Tobias and I join in on the fun. Amar just shakes his head slightly and turns back around on the path. Soon after the other group comes and joins us in the room we have arrived at. The Dauntless leaders, as Amar explains to us, will be watching our fear landscape as we go through it, everyone else will be watching but can only see your physical response, not the fear it's self, only the leaders will be able to see that. He also explains how the average number of fears is around 15, and the lowest so far is 11 fears.

I take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves, the last person in the ranks will be cut, I can't let it be me.

Amar calls us in one by one, the order as follows: Molly, Drew, Tobias, Christina, Will, Peter, Al, Eric, Me. I'm last; I have to deal with my nerves for the longest. The Dauntless born before after us, but I don't pay attention to them, as they have already gone will we were messing around at breakfast and on the path. I do notice their times, however, since that's what matters. I only recognize a couple of names and people and those I do came in the top four: Uriah, Zeke, Lynn and Marlene. The others are faces without names, and names without faces that I don't bother to connect.

I watch Molly and Drew, they seem to have an average time and amount of fears, Drew is slower than Molly; the leaders seem indifferent about the outcome.

Tobias is next, he enters the plain room and the stimulation starts. He acts like he did on the path, I guess his first fear is heights, he faces the fear by jumping off whatever he's standing on, the screen above flashes green and he moves onto his next fear. He crouches down and seems to have trouble breathing, I have no idea what this fear is, I don't really need to know, I don't think I would like it if everyone knew mine. The screen flashes after he calms his breathing down and he moves on to fear three. He stares at something his piercing stare divided between two different subjects it seems. He finally takes a deep breath and does something that I can't figure out on the screen. It worked though and he moves to his next fear, all of them going with easy it seems to me, but to him, it probably feels like ages. His next fear, I believe is the one with Marcus, he grimaces and puts his arms up in defense, the strong Tobias seen a second ago on the screen is replaced with the one I met last night. He cowers in this position for as half as long as the entire stimulation has taken him and finally decides to stand up. He reaches out and pulls on something, he then lashes out at air and the screen flashes green again. He comes out of the stimulation.

I'm shocked and apparently the Dauntless leaders, Amar and the rest of the initiates are too, only four fears? Who is the real Tobias?

He walks out of the room and the rest of the initiates congratulate him on his MAJOR success. Amar has started calling him Four and everyone else seemed to catch on. Tobias or Four should I now call him seems embarrassed by all the attention. He just nods and gives his thanks while working his way through the crowd towards my direction. When he nears me, I give him a smile, "You did a good job, 'Four', don't be ashamed!" I tell him in a joking tone.

"Thanks, it just still feels weird being able to draw attention to yourself." He says with a half smile.

My own smile falters a little as I'm reminded of home, the words, "I know what you mean" slip out of my mouth before I can stop them.

The rest of the fear landscapes pass with average results, Christina, Will and Al, all do fine, but Al seems to have a little more trouble than the other two, but still better then Drew. Peter does just fine as well, but I couldn't care less. Eric was surprising, he did the whole stimulation rooted in place; he stifled screams and passed the whole thing by controlling his heartbeat.

Finally, it's my turn. I walk into the stimulation room and am greeted with a needle that is put into a space on my neck. I wince a little at the injection and soon after my surroundings change.

I wait tensely for my first fear to start. I'm standing on a huge, open field with blue sky above me, I see a bird approach me and I'm puzzled, I didn't think I was afraid of birds… Soon other birds follow this one and they start to land on my, pinning me down. I'm panicking, I start slapping at the birds, but I have to remind myself that it won't help. This isn't going to help with my fear. I try and think like a Dauntless, which is hard because I haven't been around them that long, so I start thinking about stereotypes, bravery, stupidity, guns, knives. My brain picks up on the word gun and I envision one lying in the grass beside me like they told us to do. I concentrate and try to ignore the crows around and on me. I reach my hand out and feel the cool metal of a gun. I take it and my brain just tells me what to do. I start shooting the birds, calming myself down by the concentration and the free movement after they're gone.

Suddenly the birds are gone and I'm in a glass box. Outside the box all of my new acquaintances from Dauntless stand, Christina comes and points at me feet smirking, I feel water rising around my and know without looking what's happening. I think about my options and start pounding on the glass willing it to crack. I have to think harder then this. I mentally sign and try to calm down though at the moment, the water is rising around my waist. I envision glass shattering beneath my hand and punch the wall with as much force as I can muster. The glass shatters under my hands, the water spilling out along the floor. I'm free, from that fear at least.

The next thing I feel is a slippery rock under my hands as I'm buffeted with wave after wave, what is it with water?! I'm slowly losing hold of the rock, my hands slipping, the waves grabbing at my feet. I'm starting to panic; I can't swim, especially not in this. I force myself, to use a strength I never knew I had to pull myself back up, it's a struggle, my muscles straining, losing ground just a little bit less then I'm gaining it. I finally do it though and perch on the rock like I did from my bed last night, safe.

I feel restricted next, I can't move my arms or legs, I see the initiates again with Peter and Eric leading them all, they carrying torches and as if on command step up to me and light the logs under my feet, I can't move and the flames are licking towards my feet, I'm going to be burned alive. I remind myself that this can't hurt me, that it's just a stimulation, but those thoughts evaporate into the heat. Peter and Eric taunt me but I don't hear their words, all I hear is thunder. The though comes into my head and it starts to rain, little drops at first, but I cheer the rain on and soon it's a downpour, the restraints release and I'm free.

I'm back in my room in Abnegation, everything all too familiar. I see a man standing outside my window, soon other me join him, all faceless and expressionless, just the forms of a man. They start coming towards me and I panic, I run to the closet where I calm myself down, barring the door with whatever I can find. I think again, gun. It's too bad I'm resorting to violence so much, I imagine the gun sitting on the floor of my closet in a pile of clothes and pull of the shiny metal, I take it in my hand just as the men enter the closet, I start shooting.

Next, I'm the one about to be shot, but I still hold a gun, the women next to me tells me to shoot them, I'm confused at first, but then I take in the other surroundings. My family stands in front of me, I shake my head, I WILL NOT shoot my family. I feel the cool, smooth circle of a gun barrel press against my temple. I cross my arms with the gun in my hand, a simple act of defiance. "Shoot them, or I shoot you." The woman hisses, more persistent this time.

"Do it Tris, it's fine, I'll be okay." Caleb says an understanding tone.

I shake my head again; I refuse.

"Beatrice, it's fine, we understand." My mother and father say.

I shake my head again, aware that the woman is counting down and is now at five.

I will not shoot my family, I just won't. She can shoot me instead.

"One."

The woman pulls the trigger and I hear a bang.

I sink to my knees in pure relief, I feel my muscles relaxing and my brain starts functioning in a logical way again. I only had six fears! Not quite as impressive as Four, but compared to fifteen or even eleven, I'm proud of myself. I'm also scared, I think that took my practically an hour, compared to everyone else's. I don't know what matters more, fear number or time. I take a deep breath and rise from my kneeling position; thank God it's over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I don't know if anyone was waiting for an update, but here one is if you have been. Sorry it took me so long- been super busy!**

**Disclaimer- If I were Veronica Roth, I wouldn't be wasting my time doing this, I'd be writing book three!**

The door to the room opens and I see the Dauntless leaders out and about, they come over and congratulate me as well as a bunch of other people, I mutter "thank you's" as I go, but I'm only focused on getting back to my friends, I need some familiar faces in this mess.

Christina runs up to me and almost tackles me in a hug, which is quite surprising for me and my Abnegation values. She is talking so fast, I have to ask her to slow down. "Tris, you had six fears and finished in a faster time than Four!"

"Christina, you've got to be kidding, I took like an hour."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, it felt like an hour."

Four, Will and Al all just chuckle silently. Christina looks like she's about to explode and at that I break into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Christina asks at the change in my attitude.

"You seriously looked like you were going to explode." At that, all of the boys start cracking up as well. Christina turns on them and glares, except she ends up in a fit of laughter as well. Soon we're all laughing at who only knows what. I'm loving my decision.

Amar walks up to us with a puzzled look on his face, but he shakes it of and tries to talk over us, we keep trying to stop, but someone just can't contain it and soon we're all laughing again, including Amar. I feel like he could be a really nice person, he's not that much older than us and seems more approachable then the other Dauntless. Finally, we contain our laughter as we head to the dining hall for lunch. We have the day off after the stressful morning, but we all decide to stick together.

"So, who do you think is going to be cut?" Will asks as we sit down with our food, today it's pizza, yet another terrific invention in the food category.

"I don't know probably Molly or Drew based on everyone's times. I feel like it's a little harsh to be cutting people, I mean now they're factionless." Al say, surprising us by being one of the people to start a conversation, he seemed to be having a harder time adjusting than the rest of us, but maybe it was just my imagination.

"I know what you mean, but it is Dauntless we're talking about." I say, trying to convince myself that my new faction is doing the right thing.

"It's still a little harsh." Christina cuts in.

"This is so backward." Four remarks smiling a bit.

"What is?" Christina inquires.

"The two people from Abnegation are defending the Dauntless while you guys are saying it's harsh, or whatever. I just think it's a little strange, that's all."

"Oh, I guess… What do you guys want to do for the rest of the day? We could go shopping, get tattoos, piercings…" Christina keeps listing the different things we could do until I cut her off.

"Whatever you want Christina, but please, stop listing them all!"

"Ok, I was about done anyway… I vote we go shopping."

I groan a little and Christina just smiles in my direction while Will, Al and Four look at each like, "What did Tris just get us into?"

I catch Four, Al and Will's eyes and mouth silently, "Sorry guys." Christina shoots me a glare and gets up to clear her plate. I follow trying to get back in Christina's good graces. I turn around and motion to the boys to follow, they reluctantly get up and follow us out.

"So I was thinking that we could first go and get some new clothes, and maybe some make-up for you, Tris, and something for the guys too…" Christina rattles on while I half listen at her side, my mind though is elsewhere, focused on the rest of training that is ahead of us.

Christina first drags us into a small shop and forces the boys and myself to try on black jeans in all different styles until she finds a pair she likes, for me it was a pair of skinny jeans, I finally agree to get us out of there, the boys are all nodding their heads at their choices and the jeans that Christina tries on, just wanting to be done. She finally walks us up the register and we pay for our jeans. We then go to another store for tops where Christina comes out with an armful or bags, while the boys and I each by one. Next, we are sadly dragged to the make-up store where I have to suffer the pain of Christina since the guys don't wear make-up, I keep glaring at them over my shoulder while they try and stifle laughs. Christina does my make-up and I'm not allowed to look until the end. When she finishes, I look in the mirror and am shocked at what I see. I look about five years older with bright lips and dark eyes; Christina has truly transformed me. I stare with my mouth open.

Christina shrieks happily, "You look amazing!"

"I feel nothing like myself… I look about five years older, this is absolutely ridiculous, imagine what people would say."

"First of all, you look fine, not fine, amazing and second of all, people would say you look like a true Dauntless and that you have left Abnegation behind like you should." Christina retorts.

"I just don't feel like myself, that's all." Christina just grunts and drags me to the counter to buy some make-up.

After, Christina drags us back to the dorm, Four pulls me aside, "Hey, you look great with the make-up, I know you loved Abnegation, but you're doing great here."

"Th-thanks" I stammer out in a soft tone, for some reason, his comment makes me feels really good inside. I shake the feeling away and look into his eyes, the blue is unlike anything I have ever seen before. Tobias gives me a quick hug, which shocks me even more and walks inside. I stand out in the hallway wondering what just happened, I push the thought out. I have to focus on training first, not Four.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, I have finals to study for! Hopefully I can get more chapters up over winter break, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Divergent, ****still... Sigh...**

Later that evening, in the dorms, the score for the fear landscapes are put up the order is: Me, Four, Eric, Will, Peter, Christina, Molly and Drew.

The next morning we wake up, eat breakfast and head towards the training room. The first thing I see when I walk into the room are the guns lined up on tables around the room with targets on the walls. Amar is waiting by the table and has a gun in this hand.

"The first thing you will learn in the physical aspect of training is how to shoot a gun, after that hand to hand fighting and last how to throw a knife." Amar starts talking as soon as we enter the room. After he finishes talking he turns to the table and starts passing out the guns, I feel the gun pressed into my hand, the cool metal so similar to how I felt in my stimulation, I guess I'll see if I can shoot for real.

Amar walks up to a shooting station, loads the gun and shoots a bullet dead straight. He shoots another round and this time I pay attention to how he shoots it, not where it ends up. His feet are planted shoulders width, his arms are straight out, way from his body and both hands are wrapped around the handle. He doesn't hold his breath, but breathes with the gun. The gun twitches a little as he shoots and the bullet ends up in the bulls eye again.

We all go to our shooting stations, Al is at one end, then Four, then me, then Christina and finally Will, the others fall in line on the other side of the room.

As everyone starts shooting, the room is filled with the loudest noise I've ever heard, I think I'm doing deaf, I don't know how I can concentrate with all this noise. I lift up my gun and try to ignore it. The gun is heavy and bulky in my small, childlike hands, I strain to keep the path from wavering and I think of my family and how they would respond to something like this. I take the though and mentally shoot it with the gun in my hand, I seriously have to focus, everyone else has been shooting forever, and I haven't taken one.

I brace myself, and hesitantly pull the trigger, the _bang _and the recoil make me stumble back and I put a hand on the wall to steady myself. I push myself off the wall, not wanting to look weak and this time. I plant my feet firmer, make my arms stiffer and raise the gun. I shoot of five more rounds each one threatening to push me off my feet. When I'm done and feel comfortable shooting the gun, I study my target, none of my bullets hit even the outer edge. I glance at Christina's and see the same thing, good, maybe I'm not all the far behind. I then glance at Four's target, the whole thing is riddled with bullets and most are now landing in the center.

I sigh and turn to my target, I plant my feet and this time, I am determined to at least hit the target. I do. It takes a couple more rounds, but I can consistently hit the center over and over. I smile to myself and see Four looking my way, I walk over to his shooting station, he and I are the only ones who can reliably hit the center, everyone else is still working at it.

"Nice job, I looked over five minutes in and you were already hitting the target." I look at him in amazement; he's perfect for Dauntless.

"Thanks, not bad yourself, you got it down pretty fast too." He looks down at me and I realize how small I am in comparison, I don't know why this thought strikes me now, I mean, I already know I'm childish, I shake myself from those thoughts and look at Four.

"I guess, I was having trouble keeping the gun straight and my feet planted. I guess one of the effects of being so short." Four laughs a little.

"Well, all things considering, you did amazing."

"Thanks." We can both tell that we're not used to flattery, so instead we survey the rest of our classmates. "How about a competition, between you and me?" I ask Four, knowing I'll probably lose.

"Sure, six bullets each, whoever makes more close or in the bulls eye wins."

"Deal." I shake his hand and move to my station to load my gun. "You first." Four shoots his six rounds all but two landing in the perfect center, the other two only centimeters away, if that. I look at Four and just know I have to do better, he's smiling at me in a way that it's as if he already knows he won. I smile back and pick up my gun to shoot, I take a few deep breaths and start shooting, all but one of mine land on the bulls eye. "Ha, I beat you." I say this in a joking tone, not one that is super bragging.

Four laughs and calls a rematch the next time we practice; we both shake on it.

By this time training is over and we eat dinner and hang out around the pit. This pattern repeats itself for several more days, the competition with Four comes and goes, with him as the winner.

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviews, it means a lot to me! Thank you especially to bobo3129, I love constructive criticism!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I planned to but I went on vacation with no computer! I hope everyone had a great holiday season, and Happy New Year!**

The next part of the physical training comes, knife throwing. I wake up in the morning and stretch the night out of my body. I have gotten into a pattern, go to sleep, often wake up in the middle of the night to Four yelling, go help him, go back to bed, wake up, eat, training, eat, hangout, and repeat the cycle over again. The only unpredictability is Four, during the day, he is strong and quite and most of all brave. Over the night he has a transformation though, he is back in Abnegation, as Tobias, with his father, he becomes small and weak.

Last night, I heard him in the middle of the night, I climbed out of my bed and lightly jumped to the floor and padded over to his bed. Unlike the first night where I went to see if he was alright, I go over and stay to calm him down, he hasn't grabbed me again like the first night, I think he is scared of his own strength. He thanked me last night for helping him get through this, I just shrugged it off and made sure he was alright and calmed down before I went back to bed

As I'm getting dressed for the day in Christina's outfit choice, I mull over last night and what people would think if they found out about the whole situation. I think it would be bad for both of us, how could Four, who is the strongest out of all of us be afraid of his father, and how could I explain that I can't become a full Dauntless when I am still responding to Abnegation urges and that I have Erudite urges as well without spilling my deadly secret?

I finish my internal conversation as I finish getting dressed with the conclusion that no one can find out about this, for either of us.

All of us head to breakfast, I've started eating toast for breakfast, the pancakes remind me how far from home I am, the plain toast connects me those miles that mean so much to me and my family.

The rest of the Dauntless are all talking and my friends are talking louder still. When I first arrived here, I felt like I could really become Dauntless, forget about my family and past life that I left behind, but as training goes on, I feel myself reverting back to my past self even more. I feel quiet and small compared to everyone around me, I feel weak even though I've been doing fine with training. I can't shake the feeling that people can see right through my Dauntless disguise and find out my worst secret, that I can never be a full Dauntless, I will always carry other factions with me. I can only hope that my secret doesn't get me killed.

"Tris, you alright?" Christina asks.

"Hmm, oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking." I give her a smile and pretend like I know what's going on. Al, Will, Four and Christina are talking about training and what they're going to do when it's over. Four and Christina both want to be trainers, Will wants to do something with the government and Al doesn't really know yet. They ask me what I want to do and I shrug. "Maybe something with other factions."

Everyone nods at my decision, "I think you would be good at that Tris" I look up to see that it was Four talking, but I already knew that, just from the sound of his voice.

I blush a little, still wary of compliments, "Um, thanks, you would be really good with the initiates too."

It was now Four's turn to become slightly pink; he just nods as an answer. Christina announces that it's time to go to training. We all get up and head to the familiar training room; it's starting to feel more like home now than even my dorm.

Amar stands in the center of the training area with a knife in his hand, oh joy. He waits for us to all come in then in one swift motion turns around and hurls the knife into the bulls eye, dead center. Most of us gasp in shock. "Today, you will be learning how to throw a knife. Get one and let's get started." He picks up another knife, inhales and thrown it with deadly accuracy on the exhale.

I go to get some knives, weighing them in my hands, I doubt I could throw one of the really big ones without killing myself or someone else, so I stick to the small ones.

I go to the targets and happily find Christina on one side of me and Four on the other, maybe he could give me some pointers, he always picks things up fast.

I start by practicing to throw the knife without one actually in my hand. I might look crazy, but at least I'm not dropping knives all over like other people are. I look around and see knives scattered all over, and non have been successful, the only one that as come close in Four. I see Peter and Eric, successfully failing and I smile.

"Hey, Stiff, remember what a knife is?" Ugg, I hate Peter and Eric. I pick up a knife and go through the motions again without throwing it, the next time I release. The knife spins through the air and hits the target. Though it doesn't stick, I'm the next closest to hitting the target besides Four, who has done the same thing I just did.

"Peter, Eric, remember what a target is?" I smile at their reactions. They look furious. Beside me, my friends laugh, trying to cover up their faces. While everyone is still looking at me, I pick up a knife and throw it, successfully getting it on the target. Peter and Eric's jaws drop. I smirk at them and turn to talk to Christina like nothing ever happened.

By the end of training, everyone has been able to hit the board, and I can hit the center every time, the only person better than myself is Four, who I'm happy to lose to any day, he deserves it. After training, the five of us head over to the Pit when Al announces he wants a tattoo. We all go in and to my surprise I see Tori, who tested me for my faction, leaning over a man getting a tattoo.

"Tori?" I ask, surprised.

"Beatrice? I didn't think I would see you again!"

"It's Tris now, I didn't know you worked here."

"Yep, congrats on first jumper! What can I do for you guys?" She eyes all of my friends who have lost interest in the conversation and have started looking around.

"Some of them wanted tattoos" I reply.

"Not you?"

"I'm not sure yet…." I reply drawing out my words as if I'm thinking right now, which I am.

"Hey, Tori, can I get a spider?" Al yells.

"Sure thing!" Tori goes and gets everything ready while I go to look around. Will and Christina are right by Al making sure he doesn't chicken out. I don't know where Four is…

"What're you looking at?" I jump out of my skin as Four comes up behind me, silent like a cat.

"Oh, I was just thinking over if I want a tattoo or not…" I reply, still surprised by his apperence.

"Hmm" he makes a sound like he's thinking. "I think I'm doing to get the Dauntless flames on my side."

I look at the ravens in front of me, they are in flight, I think of how I flew away from my home. "I'm going to get three of these ravens, one for each member of my family leading to my heart."

Four just nods. I look over and realize that by now, Will has also gotten a tattoo of the Dauntless motto. And Christina is waving me over from her chair where she is about ready to get a tattoo of door knob.

"A door knob?" I ask, in a super confused voice.

"Ya, to show that I've opened the door to a new life" Christina reply's as if it's super obvious. Tori's co-worker Bud does hers while Tori comes over and does mine. I wince a bit, but I'm convinced to not show the pain, the needle that pierces my skin. I look over to Christina and smile, she grins and grimaces at the same time, if that's possible.

Once we're done, Four gets his flames done by Bud and we all wait for him. We all end up walking out with fresh tattoos, and head to dinner. Once dinner is over, we go to the dorms where Amar is waiting with a board at his feet. As all the initiates crowd in he announces that these are the rankings for the first part of the physical training, tomorrow we have fighting, but up to now, this is where people stand.

Four

Tris

Eric

Peter

Will

Christina

Molly

Al

Drew

Eric and Peter exchange glances and then turn to look and Four and me. I can tell this isn't going to be good, I don't know what they have planned, but I'm going to be ready for anything.

**Tell me if you want something to happen to only Four, only Tris or both, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I don't know if anyone was waiting for this, but if you were, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Ya... Still not me.**

The next day is time for fighting, this is the stage I'm truly terrified for because of my small frame. I have always felt small, but before it helped me become more selfless and more unnoticeable, but now I wish I was bulkier and taller… Everyone is going to kill me, maybe even literally.

Today, Christina insists on dressing me again. Because we have fighting I wear black leggings and a loose black shirt that shows my new tattoos. Again I don't feel like myself, but I don't think I ever truly will in this faction, or any other for that matter. I guess I will just become I good actress.

We make our way to breakfast and after to the training room. Hanging from the ceiling are black faded punching bags, I'm dreading this so much that I feel like I have one of them inside my stomach.

Amar stands by one of the bags in the center with his arms crossed, he looks very forbidding today. "Ok, today, obviously, we are working on learning how to fight hand to hand combat. I will execute some punches and kicks for you and then you will go to your own to practice for the day, tomorrow you will fight each other." Amar goes on to preform the different kicks and punches and then he dismisses us to practice.

We split off into our two traditional groups and I'm again between Christina and Four, at least I won't embarrass myself in front of our enemies.

All of us start practicing, but I soon figure out that it's hopeless, I'm going to fail the Dauntless initiation, I'm going to be Factionless. I almost break down right then and there, but I'm determined to stay strong while I still can.

Whenever I hit the punching bag it barely moves and it stings my hands, I look down and they're all red, I sigh. Amar comes over while I hit and observes me for a while and then turns away. Apparently there is no fixing my fighting skills, there's none to fix, they are non-existent.

I look around and see other punching bags swinging wildly will still mine moves only inches and at most a foot.

Christina sees me, "Cheer-up Tris! You're doing fine!" she says through her panting.

"Thanks Christina… You're right"

She just laughs, but not in a way that makes me feel bad, but rather reassured. Later, after more punches and kicks to the punching bag, Four comes over. Thank God, I could really use his help, his bag has been swinging in wide arcs, but in a controlled way.

He comes over and studies my movements, "What?" I ask, slightly self-conscious.

He comes up to me, "I think you would do better using your elbows and knees, they'll give you more power."

"Thank you…" I look down and then look back to Four.

He then leans down next to me and sets his hand on my lower stomach, "Don't forget to keep tension here." He leaves his hand there a little longer and then picks it up to resume practicing.

I let out the breath I realized I was holding in. His hand went from one side of my body to the other, reminding me of how small I am. I also wasn't used to anyone touching me and coming from the same roots I came from, I was surprised he was comfortable with it as well. But when I think back, I realized he hesitated before touching me, I realize though, I'm not afraid of Four at all or anything he does around me. I feel safe around him.

I turn my attention back to training using the technics Four suggested and I notice a big difference, I look over at him and nod my thanks again. That's when Christina walks over, "So what was that about?"

"What?" I ask genuinely confused.

"What did Four say to you? Does he like you?" she whispers these last words.

I look at her, completely shocked, "He was just giving me tips on training, why would you think the last part?" I feel my face heating up and I can imagine my face turning red.

"Aww, Stiff love." Christina grins at me.

"What? No!" I try to come up with a good reason and then think about it, what would give her that impression? I mean we hang-out but so does Al and Will and Christina.

"I think you just don't realize it yet."

"Christina, you have got to be kidding me, I'm not concerned with who I like at the moment, I'm more concerned about passing initiation."

"Ya, whatever, we seriously have to talk and later I NEED you to act like a girl, okay?"

"Sure."

After training, I've really improved but so has everyone else… We all go and eat dinner and do our normal stuff until bed, which we are all more than ready for with all of the physical training we have done today. My entire body aches from that stupid punching bag.

Sometime after dinner Christina corners me. "Okay, now I SERIOUSLY need you to be a girl."

"Christina, I'm always a girl."

"I mean a girly girl, Tris." Christina says exasperated.

I take some hair in my fingers and twirl it around, I put my hip out and put my free hand on it, " 'kay, what can I do for you, Tris the girly girl at your service."

"Oh my gosh, you CAN be a girl! Guess what, Will just kissed me!" Christina practically screams this.

"What? Where, when, how!"

"I never thought you could be like this, okay, well after dinner, we went for a walk and he just kissed me, and then I kissed him back! And it was so natural, we just kept on talking until he asked me if I wanted to go out some time! Can you believe it!"

"Christina, I'm so happy for you!" And I truly am.

"Ok, now what about Four?"

"There is nothing with Four, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, you guys would be perfect for each other, I mean you came from the same faction and you're the only one he's like a real person around. Around the rest of us, he seems so detached sometimes. And a plus, he's super cute."

I think over all her points and just shake my head, "Be real Christina, even if I did like him, which I'm not saying I do, he would never go out with someone like me. I mean, just look at me, I look like I'm twelve, maybe."

"Looks aren't everything Tris, I'm just saying to keep your eyes open around him…"

After our girl conversation we go back to the dorms to get ready and go to bed. Before I go to bed I look over at Four and think about Christina's comments. I try to convince myself that I should be more focused on training, but as I drift off to sleep, all I can think of is Four.

I wake in the middle of the night, but not to Four's nightly sounds, but instead to the muffled sounds of voices and the stamps of feet. What the heck? I try to stay quiet so I can observe the situation before acting. When my eyes adjust to the darkness, I'm glad I've become a light sleeper. Eric and Peter stand over Four's bed holding a hand to his mouth while the other holds him down. I don't know what to do.

**What should Tris do?! Another thing, should Al die?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I didn't post for so long, I've been super busy but hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Thank you everyone who reviewed the story, it means a lot to me and I tried to take into consideration all of your ideas, I hope I did an okay job. I know you probably don't want to hear anymore about this kind of stuff so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't have anything even remotely clever to say, I've been writing this story for about three hours on and off, but again you don't care! So in that case, I don't own Divergent!**

Eric and Peter drag Four out of the room and I have to make a snap decision, this one decision could mean Four's life or his death. I jump out of bed and yell, "Christina, Will, Al, get up! Four's in trouble!" I hope for the best and run from the room hoping they got my message through their sleep.

I follow them through the halls trying to gage when to strike and where they're going. I finally realize they're going to the training room, where I can guarantee all of the weapons lay, still out from training.

I try to formulate a plan. I mentally kick myself wondering how in the world I managed to get an Erudite response, I'm supposed to be intelligent, right? Thinking like this won't help Four though, soon we reach the training room and I have given up on Christina, Will and Al, but I don't dare leave Four incase something happens when I'm gone.

I sneak in the room and survey my surroundings, I have no idea what to do. Eric and Peter take the struggling Four and tie him up and then they say, "Four, you did a little too well for your own good." Eric takes his fist and punches Four in the nose, it starts gushing blood and I wonder why the Amity chose such a violent color if they are so peaceful. I have to save Four before this gets any farther along. Four struggles but doesn't say anything. Either he is formulating a plan or he honestly doesn't care. I'm hoping for the first option.

Peter picks up a knife from the table and I have to stifle a shriek, they will not get away with this. I won't let them.

Peter brings the knife to Four's face, he leans in close and is about to slice into his skin, but Four spits in his face. "I wonder how you got a Dauntless aptitude, all you are is a coward, tying me up. Not a fair fight, eh Peter? Untie me and lets resolve this in a Dauntless way." This is the first time Four's spoken so far, I almost sigh with relief, before I realize that I'm hiding.

I look around, standing here, helpless is almost killing me. Finally I see what I'm looking for, the guns. They stand halfway across the room and somehow I have to get to the without being seen. A plan starts to formulate. I notice the rafters in the ceiling and I think I could get up to them without being spotted by Eric and Peter, I just have to hope that Four holds out a little longer and that he doesn't give me away with his eyes. It's a lot to hope for.

I make my way over to one of the poles connecting to the ceiling, I brace myself for the long climb ahead of me, for being underground, the ceilings sure are high here. I put my hands high on the pole and jump trying to be as quiet as possible. But it isn't a problem, Eric and Peter are so focused on Four, they're hitting him left and right and with each blow, I feel as if I'm being punched too.

I focus on my task at hand, I've gotten about halfway up before Four spots me, his eyes go wide but I shake my head and try to put a finger to my lips with my arm still wrapped around the post. I continue climbing until I get to the top. I hadn't fully realized how high it was and I'm awfully glad I'm not scared of heights. Now I just have to figure out how to get across the rafters, this was going to be interesting. I start to inch my way across, straddling the beam with my legs and leaning forward, almost like army crawling, but 20 feet in the air.

I didn't realize how far the gun table was, but now I'm regretting I didn't just run across the open space. I make it halfway and my arm muscles are shaking with exhaustion, but I have to keep going for Four's sake.

I pull myself the remaining way and prepare to slide down the next post. Eric and Peter have been continuously punching Four and he looks bloodied and weak. I've never seen him like this, it's almost like not just the physical pain is bothering him, but something mental too. And then it dawns on me, Marcus. He is back in his childhood being beaten not by a belt, but by fists, it's all the same though. He seems weak because he is, Marcus and his memories have made him weak. But not is a pitiful weak, at least not to me, it is a weak that makes him stronger and makes him who he is.

I drop to the floor and grab a gun, I make sure it's loaded and then gather my courage and another gun for Four in my waistband. I switch the safety off and that little click makes Peter and Eric spin around.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, our second placer! I say Peter, why not take them both out right here and right now." Eric says this with a sneer on his face that makes me want to fire this gun.

Peter just laughs and approaches me. I raise my gun and aim it right for him and move my finger towards the trigger. I don't want to have to do this, but if I have to, I will. I aim just an inch to the right of Peter's foot and fire, the bang deafens me and Peter flinches. "You know I'm not afraid to shoot you Peter." My first words of the night beside the call for help.

"You wouldn't" he says this so confidently I want to just laugh in his face.

Eric isn't so sure though, "Stiff, what are you planning?"

"As if I would tell you!" Four starts to stir and I take this as a good sign, somehow he needs to get untied. I notice the knife in Eric's hand and I try to grab the blinking Four's attention with my eyes, as soon as I do, I move my eyes to the knife, he nods in understanding as Eric and Peter both have their attention on me thinking Four is still knocked out.

Four mouths on three and then starts counting down. Three, two, one. I fire again at Peter and Eric's feet and they jump as Four stands up and swings his chair around to hit Eric, the knife skids on the floor and both he and Four scramble to get it, Four has the more difficult challenge of having his hands tied. I hope for the best and turn my attention to Peter. He is coming towards me, I backpedal towards the punching bags and keep my gun aimed at him.

I'm in the sea of punching bags and I'm hoping they will distract Peter and slow him down while I slip in and out of them. I turn around once I feel like I have a little ground on him and sprint, weaving in and out of the black bags. Behind me I hear Peter curse and see a bag swinging wildly. I grin; my plan has worked. But I still have to save Four.

I run out of the punching bags and hear Peter cursing wildly and tromping through the bags that have started swinging into each other. When I come out of the sea, I see Four has cut himself free and Eric is knocked out cold on the floor. I smile at him and put my finger to my lips and hide behind a punching bag, as Peter comes out from the crashing sea, I stick my foot out and trip him. The look on his face is priceless, I get up on top of him then and knock him out just as Amar taught us.

I rush over to Four's side as he sinks to the ground; he is bleeding in multiple places. "We have to get you to the infirmary!" I say as I knee down to inspect his wounds.

"Tris I'm fine, really, how are you?" His Abnegation is showing through.

"Four, you are obviously not fine, stop acting like an Abnegation!"

"I can't help it!" He says this quickly and then looks shocked that he just admitted this fact. I look back at him shocked, did he just admit he is Divergent? "I didn't mean that, I just meant that I-I" he stumbles over his words.

"Four, I understand what you're saying, we just can't afford to make that mistake other than between the two of us."

"Tris, are you D-"

"Don't say it here, yes, and you?"

"Yes."

"Ok, now we have to get someone before they wake up and you pass out and something else bad happens."

"Tris, I don't want people to know and think I'm weak, can we just leave them and go back?" I think about this for a long time and finally give in. We leave Peter and Eric on the floor and walk or rather limp back to the door, I try to support some of Four's weight, but his shoulder comes up to my head and I feel helpless.

It takes us forever but we finally make it to the door bathrooms, we go through the doors first and I see that Christina, Will and Al are fast asleep. "Thanks a lot you guys." I mutter quietly.

Four and I go into bathroom and I grab a towel from the shelf and wet it with water from the sink. I go over to Four who is sitting on the seat and bring the washcloth gently up to his face to wipe the blood away, he winces, "Sorry, sorry" I mutter quietly. I take my hand away and turn back to the sink to get the towel wetter.

When I turn back around Four has taken off his shirt and I suck in a quick breath. I don't know how to say this, but he is very muscular. I look then and see that he is covered in black and blue bruises.

"Four," I breath the word lightly as if my words could put him in pain, "Look at you."

"I'm fine Tris really," he takes a second towel and starts rinsing the blood off of his bruised skin, I take my towel and I'm hesitant at first to touch him, but I again start to take the blood off of his arms, I'm careful to be gentle and I stop when I notice Four is looking at me.

"What? Am I hurting you?"

"No-no you're fine," he smiles at me and I smile back and I realize how handsome he is. When he sits down his eyes are level with mine and now that I can stare directly into them, I see the depth and color that appear in them, they're mesmerizing. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me, it—it just reminded me of my childhood," he says this last word quietly, as if he's ashamed.

I stay quiet, I don't know what to say, so I wait to see if he'll say more. "I really appreciate your help, all of it, I've never had someone I can open up to and rely on." He speaks quietly and with caution.

I look down and blush; I can't help it. "I don't know what to say, I…"

"You don't have to say anything Tris, I just thought you should know."

We fall silent, but not an uncomfortable silence, a peaceful one. I go back to cleaning the blood off. We work for the next few minutes in silence. Once we're done I look at Four and he looks back at me. Four stands up and he hugs he, and we stay there for a long time. I'm comforted by his arms circling around me, it gives me the assurance that we're okay after tonight.

**So I don't know if this last part was like super awkward or anything, but I need a way to get them closer... Hopefully I did an okay job.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please don't be mad at me! I feel terrible that I haven't updated in the past couple weeks, I've been super busy and haven't really had any inspiration for this chapter. Hopefully it isn't too bad. I appreciate all the reviews, favorites and followers!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own ****_Divergent?_**

In the morning we act as if nothing happened, but something did, something changed. Four and I are connected now, when we see Eric and Peter walk into breakfast we share knowing looks while everyone else is stunned. They both have bruises from where Four and I knocked them out and they have a defeated look in their eyes, but not one that says giving up. This one says, we're coming back.

"What happened to them?" Christina asks in a amazement.

"Ummm," I look up and see Four slightly shake his head. "I have no idea, wish it could have been me though."

Four looks grateful for my cover-up, but I don't know how long it will last, eventually Peter and Eric are going to spill it, but then again maybe not, wouldn't want to be beaten up by two Stiff's now would we?

After breakfast, Amar announces that we're fighting today. My lips curve into a smile, Eric and Peter are NOT going to survive these. The pairs go up and I try to show no reaction.

Christina and Molly

Peter and Al

Eric and Four

Will and Drew

Tris

I'm not fighting today.

Who does he think I am, I switched for a reason! I'm silently fuming, after I get over it I look at the other pairs, for the most part they seem evenly matched, everyone is around the same size as the other, the only difference is skill set. I try and predict the outcomes: Christina, Peter, Four, Will. Four's was easy, the rest I'm hoping my friends will win, but I somehow think that even in Peter's state Al won't go at him, he seems too soft to be Dauntless.

The fighting ring is already set up and Christina and Molly are about to fight. They circle each other at first, but I immediately see who will win. Christina is lighter on her feet, Molly may be a bit bigger, but Christina is prepared, Molly's hands are too high up, exposing her stomach for a blow that will leave her gasping. Christina sees this too and hits her right there.

Molly is out of breath, sucking in huge breaths, meanwhile Christina comes at her again, they trade blows and the fight is over when Molly has blood running from her nose and her split lip.

"Alright, we're done here, next up, and someone take her to the infirmary!" Amar's voice breaks through the sounds of the fight and the girls stop.

Next up was Peter and Al. It went fast, just as I expected, Peter was wincing but Al was too scared to take a punch at him, Peter ended as the winner.

Then it was Eric and Four's turn, even though I knew Four would beat him, I couldn't help but feel nervous for him, it was a weird thought. Eric really wanted revenge I could tell, this fight lasted longer than the others. Four and Eric traded punches and kicks, but Four was faster than Eric and landed and avoided more blows than Eric. They were both bruises and battered when they came out, but Eric was by far the worse off, blood coming from his knuckles and the side of his head.

Four came to stand next to me, panting from the effort. "Did Amar tell you why you aren't fighting?"

"I guess I'm just too weak… Ugghhh. It makes me so annoyed to be so weak looking." I sigh exasperated.

"You aren't weak Tris, you're one of the strongest people I know, maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally you are."

I smile at him, "Thanks, doesn't changed the problem at hand though."

He nods, "That's true. Next time you will."

I look at him, though we haven't talked about last night, we've grown closer and more open with each other. I guess Christina is right, he is more talkative around me.

I realize that Will and Drew's fight has passed and Will is the winner.

Amar comes up to Four and I, "Tris, do you want to fight today? I can ask the group and see if anyone else wants to fight a second time."

I think about this for a second, I wanted to fight, but I run the risk of having Peter or Eric beat me up. I don't want to look like a coward or a weakling though, I mean I was just saying this before. "I'll fight."

"You know you don't have to and that anyone can volunteer right?" Four asks me concerned.

"I don't want to look weak."

Amar nods, "Four has a point Tris."

"Ughhh, I'm tired of being treated like a little kid, I'm not."

Amar nods, "Does anyone want to fight again against Tris?"

Peter and Eric exchange glances and the corner of their mouths turn up. They whisper to each other is hushed tones and then break out into smiles, they're definitely planning revenge right now. "We want to fight 2 against 2, Four and Tris against Peter and I." Eric smirks as he says this. They are sooooo going down.

Amar looks between the two of us and shrugs, "As long as it's okay with all four of you, I'm fine with that."

We all nods our heads, we have to settle this once and for all.

We all four get into the ring, two on each side. Amar, "Go."

Eric and Peter split up; mistake one. Four and I have an unspoken understanding and we turn back to back, no surprises. Eric and Peter start attacking, Peter's on me and Eric's on Four. Peter is bigger but less skilled while Eric has a smaller build, but thinks about things more like an Erudite would. We trade punches and kicks, but similar to Christina's and Molly's fight, I dodge his kicks and punches, at one point I leave Four's back and slip under Peter's arm, I'm able to kick the back of his knees causing him to break down. I punch his face and knock him out, give him a kick for good measure and then turn to see Four finishing Eric up.

We smile at each other and Amar announces us the winners. They're going to be really upset, we have to watch our back more than ever now. This fight gave me the self-confidence I needed. I would consider this a successful day.

We are free for the rest of the day and our group goes to the infirmary to get everything patched up and then we go to the cafeteria where we get sandwiches to bring to the Chasm.

When we get there, some Dauntless born initiates are already there laughing and joking around, we turn to leave but one of them yells, "Hey, you're the Stiff's who jumped first and have four fears right?"

Four and I look at each other and finally I yell back, "That's us."

"Sweet! Come and join us! I'm Uriah, this is my twin brother Zeke, that's Marlene and that's Lynn." He points to each one in turn and they smile and wave back at us. We then go around introducing ourselves. When we're done with that we start talking about initiation.

Turns out they did really well in the first part of their initiation as well; Uriah and Zeke got the top two. And it seems like their inseparable. "Let's play a game," Marlene suggests.

We reply with a chorus or nods and yes's. Zeke says, "I just heard of this game called 'messy twister', we could try that."

Everyone shrugs and nods, not coming up with a better idea. "Ok, everyone go get some clothes that you can get messy and you won't care, it's permanent, I'll go get the paint and board." Zeke runs off after saying this and we all look at each other wondering what we got ourselves into before we run off to change.

**I have a question for your all, would you rather have shorter more oftenly (I don't think that's a word) updated chapters or longer more sporadically updated chapters? Also any suggestions with where to go is welcome, I'm kinda just making it up as I go... Happy belated Valentines Day! Again sorry for not updating!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please, please, please don't virtually kill me for not updating sooner. I've been really busy with school and during my break, I haven't had much access to a computer, so I have ****painstakingly typed this on my iPad. I hopefully will get another chapter up soon!**

**Disclaimer: Would Veronica Roth leave her story for this long?**

When we meet back up again, Zeke has laid out a traditional twister mat but on top of the corresponding colors are splotches of paint. Above the red dots are puddles of red paint, still staying within the circle lines, but one they get stepped on, it's going to be messy, not to mention slippery.

Uriah's eyes get huge, "This is going to be AWESOME!"

"For once, I actually agree with him, " Lynn adds.

"OK, thanks to Erudite for inventing a Twister that automatically calls out the moves, we can all play at the same time!" Zeke cheerfully announced.

W all got to our spots and turned on the machine, it called out the first move, "Right foot on red."

We all put our feet down and the paint squished between our toes, this certainly was going to be an interesting game. "Left foot to green."

We were now stretched out across multiple rows and lets just say that pint gets really slippery on plastic. Already I could feet the paint making my feet stretch farther and farther apart. "Left hand to yellow."

We all groan in respond to this, I put my hand down and felt the paint squish between my fingers. After only a couple moves we are all twisted together and I was at an extreme disadvantage by having small limbs. All the guys were fine but it wasn't comfortable in the social sense either, especially not for an Abnegation upbringing. "Right hand to green." Yep, not the right game for that history, we are all twisted together and I don't exactly feel comfortable with the whole situation.

The computer reads out more moves and we get increasingly closer and twisted together, right now Four and I are a little too close for our comfort, actually a lot too close. I'd rather be next to Christina, it would be less awkward, but at least I'm not next to one of the guys I just met... I mean, I guess it's not that bad, I feel closer to him after our recent incidents. Bit still, it's not our way.

Stop, I have to stop thinking like an Abnegation, it's going to get me in trouble, I need to be a Dauntless, I shouldn't even think at all, I don't want any of my other factions showing through, thinking or being selfless. Even this thought process is dangerous, I need to just focus on the game.

"Tris, you alright? You never moved your foot." Four says this in a concerned way.

"Oh, ya, fine, thanks!" I reply, startled out of my train of thought. I move my foot and tune back into the game. Apparently after all the turns I subconsciously did, only a few of us are left: me, Four, Christina, Will and Uriah.

Zeke, Lynn and Marlene had gotten all tangled together and I can tell that they are all very close friends. Al had gotten out by himself, but he seems more content sitting than playing.

After a few more rounds Christina falls on top of Will, they laugh and exchange a kiss, I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing people do that. And then it's down to Uriah, Four and me. I look over at all the people out and see they're all covered in paint, it makes me more determined than ever to win this. I find that I can be very competitive.

After another round Uriah slips on the now mostly mixed paint and Zeke comes over and tried to drag him through it, not before Uriah can pull him down and cover him in paint while they start wrestling. Four and I patiently wait to begin but then the wrestling match comes our way, I get bumped into which on the slippery paint, causes me to fall on top of Four.

I try to scramble up but the paint inhibits my movements and I find myself still laying partially on him. "Sorry, I'm trying, this paint is just so slippery!" I mutter to Four.

"It's fine Tris, take your time."

I look into his eyes and just about fall into them, if that's even possible, I carefully move to get up this time and succeed, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

Uriah and Zeke wind down the "fight" and I reach to help Four up. We have successfully covered nine people in permanent paint. But have had fun on the process.

"Thank you guys for the awesome time!" I say, all cheerfulness.

"We totally have to do that again!" Zeke announced, or more like shouts.

"For sure!" agrees Uriah.

"Ya, or not." Lynn states. I can never tell if she is serious or sarcastic.

"Well thanks anyways, even if we don't do it again, this was really fun!" Christina says, trying to be the mediator.

All of us transfers say our thanks and goodbyes and see ya later's and head to the cafeteria when we find out that we spent all after noon playing that game.

After dinner, we go back to the dorms, shed our paint stained clothing, and try and get some rest before our fights tomorrow, hopefully Four and I can get a full nights rest tonight.

I wake up to a dark room, I'm about to roll over and go back to sleep until I hear a noise similar to the one that must have woken me up. A hushed whisper; then a floorboard creaking.

The next thing I know, I hand is clamped over my mouth, seriously? The night right after your last strike? I'm about to fight back until I feel everything go even darker than the room was before and the pinch of a needle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone who still reads this story! Sorry for the abrupt ending, hopefully I can make it up to you!**

**Disclaimer: If I were Veronica Roth, my grammar and spelling would be much, much better. For example, I just spelled grammar with an -er. Whoops.**

I hear voices but my vision is still dark; I can't tell if I'm still knocked out, dreaming or have a blindfold on. When I feel a rough rope wrapped around my wrists and ankles and the disgusting taste of fabric in my mouth, I figure that I'm awake. I don't know why I'm not more frightened by this whole situation, for all I know, Peter and Eric are going to kill me, I mean I know it has to be them. Who else could it be?

I hear someone coming closer and I wish I could talk to try to get a feel of where they are in the room, if they respond. The blindfold is yanked off my face roughly and I see that I'm near the Chasm. Also to my surprise, Drew is here. Well great, another enemy to add to the list. I'm slightly worried about why I'm not panicking more, I'm completely useless and I have three huge boys about to throw me in the Chasm. I need to formulate a plan.

"Well look who decided to wake up!" Eric says this and laughs as if he made a great joke.

I move my mouth back and forth and manage to spit out the gag they had in my mouth, meanwhile I'm trying to get my wrists out of the tightly bound rope.

"Cat got your tongue Stiff?" Peter says. Ugh, I hate him.

"For sure, it's not like you gagged me or anything. I see you dragged poor Drew into this whole mess too. I see how confident you are, three huge guys against one small Stiff." I practically spit out the last word, facing them all is giving me way more confidence then I should have, I like this sarcastic attitude. It's fun and that's one reason I came here, right? God, I'm so unlike myself right now, what drug did they give me?

"She has an attitude, what do you know!" Drew says. This guys can stand up for himself? He's such a small part in our initiation, sometimes it's like he doesn't exist. Ok, seriously what did they give me, I never think like this!

"What did you drug me with? Can't all three of you take me down in my sleep with the things Amar taught us? You know, the things Four and I did to you last night, didn't think you'd try it so soon after the last time. Did you tell Drew about your failure? You know, how Four and I outsmarted and out fought you?" I ask innocently and sweetly, but with a sarcastic undertone.

By this time, I've almost undone the rope around my wrists, but I still don't know how this is going to help me at all, my wrists and hands are raw from the rope and my feet are still tied together. I wish I had a knife right now.

Apparently Peter and Eric are sick of my back talk, Eric marches up to me and punches me right in the face. My head whips around and that might just have been my saving grace. I see Four in the hallway that connects to the Chasm. He flinches when I get hit but puts a finger up to his lips and understanding passes through our eyes, we will always protect each other.

My nose is really sore, and there is blood running down my face, I don't think it's broken though.

"Stooping so low as to hit a girl, Eric?" I retort, trying to show they can't hurt me.

Peter and Eric loose it then, I've called them weak left and right. The punches come from all sides and at one point I think Drew joins in. I feel my self fading in and out of consciousness, one of the times before blacking out I think, where is Four?

In one of my conscious moments Peter decides it's time to get rid of me, they come towards me and pick me up, this is when I reveal to them that my hands are no longer tied. I fight against them with my remaining strength.

**_"_**_A heavy hand gropes along my chest. "You sure you're sixteen, Stiff? Doesn't feel like you're more than twelve." The other boys laugh. _

_Bile rises in my throat and I swallow the bitter taste. "Wait, I think I found something!" His hand squeezes me. I bite my tongue to keep from screaming. More laughter._**"**

I'm shaking now; I can't do this. I start panicking, I'm going to die, they're going to throw me off into the Chasm. I start hyperventilating, I can't believe he just touched me; I can't do this. My breaths become more heavier and ragged. I don't know what changed between now and before, I suppose when you're put in the face of death, your confidence level quickly goes to zero, and when someone does _that _to you especially.

I had forgotten that Four was here when I became scared, he's going to think I'm so weak now.

"Stop." His voice is close, it demands attention and is calming to me now.

"Look who decided to drop in, the two Stiffs, saving each other each time. Perfect, now we can get rid of you both." I can just imagine Eric's sneer as he says this. Currently though, the only thing I'm actually looking at is the Chasm water rushing under me. The cold metal of the railing is cutting into my bruised stomach.

Drew lets go of my legs and now I'm half free, but closer to falling to my death. When he lets go, though, I pull my feet in and kick out with them hoping to catch one of them. I do. I hop around off the railing annoyed that my feet are still tied together and see that Drew is down, not having expected the kick. I bend down to quickly undo the rope around my feet and give him a kick to knock him out.

I turn to see Four trying to deal with both Peter and Eric. My fear from before has vanished from the moment along with my injuries, I think the memory and pain might come back after the adrenaline has left. For now I focus on the fight.

I kick both their knees in from behind, their weak spot. Four finishes the job by knocking them out. We really need less practice with this. Four and I start steadying our breaths; the adrenaline formally coursing through my veins has left and the memory of _him_ has returned along with the pain.

I break down crying and sink to my knees, I just couldn't hold it in. What is wrong with me? I need to figure out what they gave me, it's making me super emotional. I must look like a mess, I'm tired and half drugged. Four must think I'm insane. Why do I care so much about what he thinks of me?

Four comes towards me and slowly envelopes me in a hug. The blood from my nose leaks all over his shirt, probably staining it for good, he doesn't seem to notice or care though.

"Shhhh… Tris, it's going to be alright." Four says this in a soft reassuring tone and pulls my head to rest on his shoulder.

I let the tears flow for a bit longer and finally I'm able to control them. My cheeks must be stained with the tear tracks, the eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, you must think I'm crazy and emotional, I think they drugged me with something." The words come out in a gush and at the end I add in a quiet, almost silent voice, "He touched me…"

Four seems to seethe at this, "They did what?"

"Uhh. Nothing." I hadn't realized what that might have sounded like and how awkward it could be.

"Tris it's not nothing, what happened? We need to take you to the hospital and get everything looked at and see what's in your system."

"Peter, he just…" I can't say the words, but Four seems to make the connection now and looks angrily towards his knocked out body. I say in a more confident voice now, "I don't need to go to the hospital for the same reason you didn't need to go to the hospital. I'm sure the drug will go out of my system eventually, I'm just curious as to what it was. It made me super emotional."

Four thinks over my argument and seems to deem it worthy, maybe because I gave him a pass on the hospital as well. We really need to get some sleep, two nights in a row of excitement and action, I hope they get the message and don't try again.

Peter, Eric and Drew start to stir and I really don't want to be in the dorms with them tonight. Four and I go to the dorms, Four practically carrying me as fatigue and my injures kick in. We wash off and Four helps me with the blood in my hair, he hands gentle and caring. I would have done it myself, but I couldn't lift my arms above my shoulders from the punches I got. Once the blood on my visible skin is gone, Four leaves me to change clothes.

When I come out from the bathroom, Four has grabbed two set of blankets and pillows, I have no idea where he's going with this.

"A few days ago I found this place by the Chasm -if you're okay with going there- that's secluded and hidden from view. We don't have to go if you don't want, but I was thinking you might not want to be in the same room with them." Four says these words hesitantly as if not to scare me off.

"That sounds just fine for this…" I yawn at the end of my sentence and sway slightly on my feet.

I follow Four down the hallway, really starting to feel my injuries, I'm wondering if I should have gone to the hospital after all. I'm leaning pretty heavily on Four and all of a sudden my eyes close.

Four catches me and picks me up along with the pillows and blankets and brings me down to his Chasm spot. It's the first time I'm glad I'm small and light. Before I know what's happening Four has laid out blankets and pillows on a smooth stretch of ground and right before I'm out for the night I say tiredly, "Goodnight, Tobias, I mean Four."

"Call me Tobias, it's nice to hear my name every now and then."

"Well then goodnight, Tobias."

The last thing I hear before I'm deaf to the world is, "Goodnight, Tris."

**Hopefully you enjoyed it! I know I copied a couple paragraphs from ****_Divergent,_********but I didn't feel comfortable writing it, sorry! (It's in italics) I would love to hear any ideas for this story and ideas on how to get Four and Tris together, I'm basically taking this chapter by chapter so any ideas are welcome. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm excited that I've gotten so many chapters up recently, this will probably change as school starts tomorrow : ( My time for reading and writing will be over, sadly**.

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Veronica Roth doesn't have to go to school.**

I wake up to the noise of the Chasm, peaceful and angry at the same time. I realize that I had been gently shaken awake by Tobias. When I try to sit up, I'm overcome with a wave of dizziness, my injures might have been more serious than I realized.

Tobias helps me slowly sit up and I groan from the pain from my ribs. I don't know how I'm going to fight today, it's not like I can tell Amar what happened, we would have to tell him what happened to Tobias as well, and I can guarantee neither of us want that.

"How you feeling?" Tobias asks me in a concerned tone.

"Just a little dizzy and sore, yourself?"

"Much better in comparison to you, I wish they would just give up on trying to get rid of us."

"Me too. How do you think the fights are going to go?"

"Who knows, I wonder what training we could have left, I feel like initiation should last longer than this."

"I was kinda thinking the same thing. I heard though, that they changed the order, they used to have simulations where people weren't aware that it was a simulation, but then the changed in to have the fear landscapes first." I feel comfortable talking to Tobias, I think we'll have to leave, people will start wondering where we are.

Tobias seems to have the same idea, he rises to get up and then offers his hand to help we up. I take it gratefully and I pull myself up.

We stand there for a few moments looking into each other's eyes, hands still together. Suddenly we both realize that we've been staring more than is socially acceptable. I don't know if it was just me, but I felt something in that stare and in combination with how we stick up for each other and how I feel so safe around him. I think I may sort of like him, just a little. Or maybe more than a little. He could never like me though, he's strong, brave and handsome while I'm weak, scared emotional, small, not at all pretty… I could go on, but we start walking back up from the Chasm and I focus on trying not to fall.

Tobias helps guide me up with a light but steading hand under my elbow. I don't understand him, sometimes he can be some gentle and caring, like he is with me. Other times he is so zoned out, it's like he's not here and other's he is cold and calculating, one might say cruel almost, like in a fight. I don't know which facet of him is the true one.

I think I'm falling for the kind and gentle caring Abnegation, Tobias. I don't know what to do with the other one, the Four side of him. He shows that to others, but never to me. I don't know what all of this means. I don't even know when I decided that I might like him. Christina's going to go crazy if she finds out about this.

Oh no, everyone is up and we're the only ones not there, and Christina already suspects something between the two of us. How am I going to lie to her? Her Candor trained senses pick up on everything. She'll never believe me. Oh well, let her believe what she believes.

We walk back to the dorms in comfortable silence, when we reach the door, everyone is up and getting ready for another day of fights. Tobias and I part ways to change, I grab some leggings and a long shirt with silver patterns on is to cover what I don't think the leggings do. I grab my boots and pull my hair into a ponytail. Comfortable for the fights and stylish enough for Christina.

Our group heads to breakfast in relative silence until Christina pulls me back for the group and waves for the boys to go on without us.

"What, I want to go eat some breakfast, I'm starving!" I complain to Christina.

"I'm sure you are, I mean what were you and Four up to last night? Why did he have pillows and blankets in his hand when he came in? Are you going out with him? Care to explain? Or care to confirm?" Christina spews these questions and I know there is no way to avoid them.

"First off, we are not in a relationship and didn't DO anything like _that. _ This next thing you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise, just tell me!"

"So Peter, Eric and Drew were apparently upset about my rankings so in the middle of the night they came and drugged me with something then almost threw my over the Chasm. Four came to help me."

At this point Christina interrupts, "No way!"

"Yes way, so anyway, we got cleaned off then Four took me somewhere so we didn't have to sleep in the same room with them. And that's it."

"So nothing happened between the two of you last night?" She sighs like she's disappointed.

"No Christina, I doubt he even likes me, I mean seriously, he could have anyone here. Why are you so insistent on having him like me?"

"Wait, does this mean you like him?!" She practically screams this.

"No…" I say biting the inside of my cheek.

"Ha! I knew you liked him! You're biting your cheek, it's your tell."

I sigh in resignation, I know when I've lost, "Just promise to keep this between the two of us, I'm not even sure I do yet."

"Ok fine, fine! But when you get married I'm planning your wedding!" She seems delighted at the thought of this.

I laugh, "Christina, we aren't even together, he doesn't even like me, and even if he did, doesn't mean we're getting married. I think I'll wait a little on that one."

We walk to the dinning hall, Christina practically bursting with happiness for me. Even though I'm not sure what she's happy about. Half the time I think she has some secret plan for life that only she knows about.

After breakfast everyone heads to the training room where Amar again stands with the pairings:

Tris and Molly

Christina and Drew

Will and Eric

Four and Peter

Al

I feel bad for Al, but I think everyone including him knew it was the right thing to do, I just hope that he gets to stay in Dauntless.

Molly and I step up first and I remember her weakness from her fight against Christina. To my dismay she has fixed this and she looks like she's more prepared than Eric, Peter and Drew were last night. She also isn't afraid to go for the hair or scratch me. This may prove difficult.

She attacks first and I dodge and end up behind her, she spins fast and proves that she's more agile than the guys. I go in looking like I'm going to punch her when I get close though, I sweep me leg under her and knock her off her feet. As she falls, she pulls me down with her. We roll around on the ground, she manages to punch my stiff sore nose and it starts gushing blood again, I briefly lose focus after that and I find that she has me pinned down. She doesn't expect me to be able to wriggle from under her hold, I take this opportunity to punch her in the stomach to knock the wind out of her. I flip her over so she's pinned, the blood from my nose drops in her eyes and she's now blind. I take this opportunity to do the same to her nose as she did to mine. I get up, thinking it's done, but I'm wrong.

She pulls me back down and now I'm mad. Really? I spring out of her grip and repeatedly kick her side. I don't know what's wrong with me. She grabs my foot, all I can see is red from my anger. She pulls my hair and I finally get an elbow in to knock her out. I don't realize this though in the heat of the moment. I keep hitting her and I don't hear anything.

All of a sudden I feel strong arms around me. I feel like I'm back to last night. I try to slip out, I wriggle out and before I note who it is, I spin around and punch them hard in the nose. At least I try to. He catches my punch and holds me there, this time his grip tighter. I try to get out and finish what I started, then the person whispers in my ear, "Tris, you have to calm down."

I sag with relief, it's Tobias. He brings me out of the ring and I notice that everyone is watching us. Especially Christina and Amar. Drew goes to take Molly to the infirmary and only then do I realize how bad I hurt her. I feel like crying, I don't know what happened to my roots, where is all that training from Abnegation. I'm ashamed of myself and I feel like crying. I turn in Tobias' arms and hide my face in his chest as he is at least 10 inches taller than I am. Suddenly I'm reminded of my conversation with Christina, I'm ashamed at the scene I made and how I'm acting around him. I break free from his grasp and run out the door.

**I hate doing this because I feel like it's like blackmail for reviews, but I probably won't put another chapter up until I get a couple reviews saying people want my to continue. I don't know if you guys are still enjoying this because no one told me anything after last chapter. I feel bad doing this, but I don't know if I should waste my time doing this story anymore. Sorry again, just know, I don't like having to do this, but I need to know if people just aren't enjoying it anymore.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, I feel really bad for that last announcement at the end, apparently FanFiction decided to just stop emailing the reviews, but you guys were reviewing! I feel so terrible and rude! I hope you guys will forgive me! In exchange I will give you yet another chapter, yay! Sorry again, I feel really bad...**

**Disclaimer: I'm out of ideas, I'm tired. First day back to school with 2 1/2 hour soccer practice takes a lot out of you...**

I have to find a place to go, I can't bear seeing anyone, I would go to the Chasm spot, but I know Tobias would look for me there. I decide to go back to the net.

When I get there, I pull myself up with the new strength I've gotten from training. I go to the darkest corner of the net, lean against a wall and pull my legs up under me.

What have I done? Thoughts are swirling and churning in my head faster and rougher than the ocean in my fear landscape. I feel like I'm drowning in them and my emotions. I need some time to sort things out.

I make a list in my head, trying to be logical and thoughtful about this, I need to pull my emotions away. I need to be the Divergent I am and be my Erudite self. There's no denying or hiding it from myself, I have it, I might as well use it.

1) Figure out my thoughts about Tobias or Four

2) Sort out the fight

3) Go over last night, everything about it

I decide to start with the first one. Tobias.

I need to get over him, I guarantee he doesn't like me back, he's probably just being nice to be a good friend, or more likely he thinks of me as a little sister that he has to be nice to and protect. I just need to act normal around him and forget any loving feelings about him unless it's loving as friends or family. The first thing I'll do when I see him is apologize for almost hitting him and then almost crying and leaning into him and I also need to thank him for all of his help.

Now the fight, I should probably apologize to Molly and tell her I wasn't feeling myself, I should also talk to Amar and apologize for going berserk during the fight. I don't know about this, maybe I should just shrug it off and hope people forget. I didn't really want to take my anger out on Molly, my anger was directed towards Peter and Eric, she just got in the way at the wrong time.

Third is last night. I hope Peter and Eric drop the fight, I need my sleep and I'm afraid I'll soon start wanting to get rid of them, for good. I can't even believe I just thought that. I pull my hair, as it has mostly come out of my ponytail, in frustration. And I can't get the memory of his hand out of my mind. I don't WANT that memory it needs to get out of my head. I pull my hair harder and let out a scream of frustration.

I feel the need to talk to someone, I wish I was at home with my mom, she always understood me. Visiting Day isn't for a couple more days and I can't talk to any of my friends, I just embarrassed myself in front of all of them.

I also wish I could talk to Caleb, I want to talk to him about my choice, he would understand the pain of going away from our family, that's not possible of course, the same reason I can't see my mom.

A few tears slip out, why did I ever choose this faction? Why would I leave my family like that, it's not like I couldn't have lived in Abnegation, I got that result too, I could have even gone to Erudite with Caleb. I pick the only faction where I would know anyone. Why? I let out another strangled scream a soft sob follows.

I think of other important people in my life and I come up with Tori. I decide that after I cool down a little I'll go find her. For now I put my arms on top of my bent knees and rest my head down. I'm alone in the cool darkness, just me and my thoughts.

I'm startled out of my daze, I think I might have even fallen asleep, when I hear I voice.

"Tris? Tris, where are you? It's been hours! We're all worried about you! Tris?" I recognize this voice; it's Tobias. He sounds worried, I hadn't even realized I'd been gone that long. I don't want to see them again, I decide to stay quiet, if he finds me, he finds me. If not, I'll decide when I want to face reality and right now, it's never.

I feel selfish for thinking this and I'm tempted to call out, my mouth is open reading to spew words, I close it then. I'm not Abnegation anymore, I'm Dauntless, let me be selfish.

Tobias is still wandering down the hallway getting closer, soon he is at the net and I hope that the shadows hide me. No such luck.

"Tris is that you?"

"No, it's Natalie, who's Tris?" I say this, using my mother's name on the spot; I hope he doesn't know my voice think I know his.

"Nice try Tris, I know your voice, you also can't lie and your mother's name is Natalie." He says this while pulling himself onto the net and coming towards me.

I decide that he'll catch me if I run and eventually I'll have to face everyone anyway, I go for my plan then. "Four I'm really sorry that I almost punched, that I kinda leaned on you, that I went crazy, that I ran away and I'm also really thankful for all of your help." I say this in an embarrassed rush.

"Tris," he says this while sitting next to me and putting his arm around me at which point I stiffen a little, don't think about this gesture, I silently reprimand myself, he continues talking, "First off, I wanted to say that I'm glad you're ok, we were all worried about you and we were worried that you had left the compound or worse."

"What's worse?"

"Tris, we were afraid you had… jumped." He says this last word hesitantly.

I just nod in response, I guess it was a reasonable concern.

"Tris, I completely understand that you almost punched me, you were worked up and I'm guessing it also brought you back to last night, and it's okay, you didn't punch me anyways." I nod at the part when he talks about last night. "You don't have to thank me for my help, I'll always look out for you, just like you did for me." I'm not sure when he says the always what he means completely, is it an empty promise? A reassurance? Or more? He said it like it was more, but- I have to stop this, he probably thinks of me as a sister, I repeat this as he continues, "You didn't go crazy Tris, all of this, we all are feeling the same, especially us, Molly just got in the way of your real target."

"I'm the only one who acted like that though, what am I going to do? Everyone must like I'm crazy and Amar must be so upset with me for running out. What did I miss?"

"Amar isn't upset at all, he knew you needed to cool off, and no one thinks you're crazy, they're just concerned. You didn't miss much at all, just the fights and then we were dismissed, Christina, Will, Al and I came looking for you after that. I'll admit, Peter, Eric and Drew weren't the nicest and Molly, well, she wasn't completely conscious. Did I hear to apologize for leaning on me?"

"Umm, ya…" I say, still not relaxed against his arm, I can't be involved in my thoughts right now.

"Why Tris?"

"Um, well, I don't know, I was using you as a shield I guess, I was being selfish and weak and stupid. I don't know what happened to me, and I'm sorry."

"Tris, you are the smartest, bravest and most selfless person I know. Not to mention you're beautiful."

I blush a deep red that I'm sure Tobias can see even in the half dark, what is he saying? "Four, I don't mean to put myself down or anything, but I'm not any of those things, especially not the last." While I'm saying this I'm really thinking, do you like me too?

"Yes you are, you shouldn't doubt yourself so much, I won't hear the opposite." He hesitates then leans down to kiss my hair, a brotherly gesture, or is it more? I'm turning into Christina, I practically yell at myself, HE IS JUST A FRIEND.

"Thanks Four."

"I thought I told you to call me Tobias."

"Thank you Tobias." I say this putting stress on his real name. I stand up and I see Tobias getting up, I stick out my hand and he grabs it to pull himself up. He is so much bigger than I am; I lean back with all of my weight. He gets up and the difference from when I was pulling and now makes me stumble back. Tobias catches me, we are closer than ever and to me the air feels charged, I wonder if it does to him, I hope he doesn't notice my blush.

I stand straight and clean my throat, we pick our way across the net and head back to the Pit where Christina, Will, Al, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene and Lynn sit. Apparently they were all looking for me. I feel more selfish than I have in my entire life. Put together.

Christina runs up to me and practically tackles me in a hug, "Tris I was so worried about you, I'm so glad you're okay!" This goes on for a few minutes.

"Christina, I'm so sorry I made you worry, I promise I won't do it again."

"You better not," She says this in a fake stern voice, but there is still a hint of worry under it.

Everyone comes up to me and says how glad they are to see me and how worried they were.

"Even I was getting worried," states Lynn, it's a lot coming from her.

"I'm really sorry I made you worry so much, I really don't know what I was thinking. I actually don't think I was thinking at all." I say this in a super apologetic tone, this conveying more than my words are.

Uriah and Zeke crack a few jokes to get the mood lightened up and then we all head to dinner. On the way there I see Amar, I motion to the group that I'll be there soon and I split to go see Amar.

"Hey, Amar I'm really sorry about this morning, I don't know what came over me, is there anything I need to do, extra?"

"Tris, I want you to know that I've seen much worse, Peter, today, for example really seemed to go at Four, I think you're all at your breaking points. I suggest just taking some time to breath every once in a while. Is there something going on in the group that I should know about?"

"No, I don't think so." I make sure that I keep a straight face and that I don't bite the inside of my cheek.

"If there is, just know that I'm supposed to help you all. There's nothing extra to do besides settle things with the rest of the initiates."

"What happened during Peter and Four's fight?" I ask in a concerned tone.

Amar smiles a little, "Peter seemed really upset with Four for some reason, it seemed personal, he really went at him. They got in a pretty good fight, I'm sure they both have bruises, Four managed to pull through though. Why do you ask?" He says the last part like he too suspects something between us.

"You said that Peter went at Four today, just curious."

"Ok, Tris, tomorrow is Visiting Day, so no training, I'll see you the day after."

I leave Amar and head to dinner with my friends. When I get there, everyone has started eating, it's pizza today though and there's already food on the table, I sit down and start eating with the rest of them.

Today, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene and Lynn have joined our group as well. Everyone is cracking jokes and generally having a good time. I seem like the only one lost in thoughts, even Four is joining in. After a slice of pizza I decide to leave and go see Molly, the guilt is crushing me.

As I walk to the infirmary I realize she might not want to see me. I stop by a flower shop and buy some for her, I then stop into a stationary store and buy some paper and a pen to write my note:

Dear Molly,

I'm really sorry about this morning. I know that is a weak apology and you might not even want to hear from me.

I feel so bad for what I've done and I know that nothing will make it up to you, I only hope that I can try. I don't know what came over me, but I know that is no excuse. I would just like to let you know that I'm hoping you get well soon so that you can return to training, where you belong.

Again I know this is in no way close to making things up to you, but I hope this is a first step.

From,

Tris

I know the note is super cheesy, but I don't have anything else to say to her. I walk the rest of the way to the infirmary and ask the receptionist when Molly's room is. I walk down the hall and quietly open the door seeing as she is sleeping, I leave the flowers and note and silently slip out.

As though a weight has been lifted off my shoulders I walk around the compound waiting for everyone to finish with dinner. I walk by the water fountain to get a drink and I'm surprised when I see Tobias doing the same. I debate whether to continue or leave before he sees me, while I do this, he looks up, too late.

"Hey." I call out.

"Hey back, how are you?"

"Good and you? I thought you were still at dinner."

"I left, they started talking about Dauntless couples, not really my cup of tea."

I laugh, "Let me guess, it was mostly Christina?"

"Yes, and you'd be surprised by how much Uriah and Zeke love to gossip."

I chuckle at the thought. I walk down the hallway and stop to get a drink, Tobias is now leaning against the rock wall next to me. I stand up and I'm shocked at how close we're standing, I feel the urge to move both forward and back at the same time. The Dauntless part wills my to take a step forward while the Abnegation wants me to take a step back to ease the situation.

Tobias fixes my inner battle for me, he takes a step closer to me. I feel the air changing to electricity with that once step. I clear my throat, "So, um…" I try to come up with something to say, "Did Christina have anything interesting to say?"

He laughs, "The usual Christina rambling, I did learn that Zeke likes his instructor Shauna and obviously Will and Christina are already going out. She was trying to make matches for everyone else, quite comical actually."

He makes me feel so comfortable to be around, we are still super close though, Abnegation says too close and Dauntless says not close enough. I'm Dauntless now though; I'm brave. I quickly take Tobias' hand before I lose confidence, he probably thinks I'm crazy now.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," I drop his hand and run down the hallway, more like sprint, I probably just messed everything up between the two of us. Oh man.

I hear Tobias coming after me, "Tris wait up, it's fine!"

I puzzle over this, does a sister hold her brother's hand? I don't know, in Abnegation we certainly didn't. Who says he even thinks of me as his sister though, I ask myself this hopefully.

Tobias' longer legs means that he is able to catch up to me, even though I'm a fast runner. He grabs me waist to pull me back, "Tris, I don't care if you held my hand, really, you have to stop apologizing."

"Just forget it ever happened, will you Tobias? Please?"

He sighs almost with regret, "If you really want me to Tris."

"Yes, please."

"Ok."

I mentally sigh in relief, everything is balanced again in the Tris universe. We make our way to the dorms, "Hopefully there won't be any middle of the night crisis anymore," I joke.

"Hopefully not," Tobias says this with a small smile.

We both head to bed, after our little encounter, we are the last here, besides Molly of course. I settle down in my bed and it seems like the moment my head hits the pillow I'm asleep. It also seems that not seconds later, I'm woken up by Amar- of all people! He's shining a flashlight in all of our eyes telling us to get dressed and meet by the train in five.

**Hopefully I will update soon, depends on school and soccer schedule. Have a good week! P.S. I think this was my longest chapter...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, so, I was planning on posting a chapter on Sunday, but I had a math test, so then I was like ok, well I'll work on it Monday night or Tuesday. Then at 9:15pm, I got an e-mail from my math teacher saying that the test had been moved to Wednesday after I had studied for like all of Sunday (that might be a slight exaggeration, but it stopped me form doing this) so if anyone wants to complain, they can talk to my math teacher... Sorry, had to get that out there, I hate when that happens!**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth doesn't have to take math tests, I do, so therefore I'm not Veronica Roth, though my cat's name is Veronica... (I didn't name her after the author, she came from a shelter...)**

I throw on my shoes with the leggings and t-shirt that I already have on and sprint to the train tracks.

Can a girl not get a full night of sleep around here anymore?

The rest of the initiates quickly follow, I'm surprised to see the Dauntless-born initiates here as well. Amar, Lauren and Shauna are standing by the side of the train track next to a box of "paintball" guns. I have never heard of them before, but the name is pretty obvious, I laugh out loud and no doubt I look crazy, but hey- who cares anymore?

Once everyone gets here, Lauren and Shauna yell, "Everyone grab a gun!" I again feel the special connection between the two of them. I see Zeke looking at Shauna and after the interesting little fact from Tobias, I now know why. Shauna's only a couple months at most older than Zeke, but went through initiation a year ahead of him because of how their birthdays fell. They would actually be cute together and I heard that before Shauna's year, they used to hangout all the time. It must be weird for them now…

I shake the thoughts and grab a gun, they all look identical so the choice isn't hard. I sling the strap over my shoulders and stand by the train tracks waiting for instructions. I would talk to my friends, but they're still walking up after the flashlight wake-up call.

Soon the train comes hurtling down the tracks slowing only slightly for us to jump in, I get a running start and leap in, it's only the second time I've done it, but all of the muscle I've built over training has paid off. I see my friends jump in after me and we all go sit on one wall of the train. I hope Amar tells us what's going on soon.

"OK, you all are probably wondering why we got you up at this insane hour," Amar yells over the wind of the train.

"No kidding," Peter retorts.

Amar goes up to Peter, "Someone should have woken up on the other side of the bed, I might just kick you right back into it, or would you prefer a Factionless bed to do that on, I can arrange either."

Peter just sits there, shocked, it's the first time Amar has showed him any kind of personality beside the uncaring trainer. I laugh lightly at this encounter; he totally deserves it.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted- We woke you up as another training exercise. We will split you into three different teams, my team, Lauren's team and Shauna's team. The objective is to get the other two other team's flags," he holds up glowing red, blue and white flags, "and to not be shot by the paintball's. This may require stealing two flags from one team or any other combination; you may also have to steal your flag back. You must have all three flags to win. This will require teamwork and strategy."

"We will now choose teams," Lauren says.

Amar and Shauna and Lauren alternate picking, by the end the teams are as follows:

Amar (blue)- Me, Tobias, Christina, Will, and some other Dauntless born

Shauna (white)- Zeke, Uriah, Al, Marlene, Lynn, and some other Dauntless born

Lauren (red) - Peter, Eric, Molly, Drew, and some other Dauntless born

So basically one team of our enemies, and two teams of friends against each other. This is going to be fun.

For the rest of the ride "there" where ever "there" is, I sit with the rest of my teammates and we try to devise a strategy. Everyone is arguing and putting out opinions besides myself and Tobias, we sit quietly on the outside and try and absorb as much as possible.

"OK," Amar stands up as do Lauren and Shauna, "Who should jump first?"

"Doesn't matter to me, my team will win whenever we get off," Shauna says this showing off what I perceive to be fake attitude.

Lauren just laughs and says, "Sure…"

"So, while you guys fight over that, I'm taking my team and leaving. Ok, my team, get up, we're jumping now!" Amar says this and I immediately get up and head for the opening of the train.

As I walk over, Peter or Eric -there's really no difference between the two- trip me, I stumble and almost fall head first out the train. Luckily Tobias is there to catch me. I turn around and glare at the two of them, I'm done with this, I just don't know how to stop it.

Before they can try and kill me or Tobias again, I jump out of the train and I see Four following, I land on my feet and jog a few steps to steady myself, another small success in Dauntless.

Once everyone has jumped, Amar leads us away from the tracks and then turns it over to us, "Ok, my job is done, it's your turn to prove yourselves, make a plan and get the other team's flags, I'll help with whatever job you give me, I just can't help you with the plan."

The group somehow decides to keep walking in the direction of the Ferris Wheel, around us are crumbling building that haven't been kept in good condition we see one labeled Navy Pier, and it is a pier. Just a huge one. The marsh, the thing that used to be a huge body of water called Lake Michigan surrounds the piece of land that we're standing on, as we turn the corner around a building, the Ferris Wheel comes into full view. The red carts swing on the white frame that is outlined by the moon behind it. I can only imagine what the view must have been like when the marsh was water. The moon's reflection shimmering on the water being distorted by the waves…

From here, we can also see the long stretch of broken up pavement that was Lake Shore Drive. In the peace of the night I can see the cars moving around the bend, headlights shining going to and fro from their different places. I don't actually see this, I can just imagine it happening in a different world. It's hard to believe that this city used to house so many people, the whole city used to be packed and now it's taken up by us; five lonely groups of people.

I shake myself of the dark thoughts and focus on the lighthearted game at hand. We arrive at the carousel and most people take up places on the chipped animals. Everyone again starts talking about our plan of action, I swear they'll be able to hear us from here.

My attention starts wondering, it's not like I have anything to add to this conversation, I realize my sub-conscious has been staring at the Ferris Wheel for a long time and I start to get a crazy idea. I look up at the group and see everyone is involved in the conversation so I get up and quietly sneak over to the Ferris Wheel. I can't believe I'm about to do this. I see the white painted service ladder and I jump up and down on the first bar to make sure it'll hold my weight, thankfully it does.

As I start up the first step, I hear footsteps behind me, man, could people just leave me alone for one second?

"Where do you think you're going?" I would recognize this voice anywhere, he's never going to let me up there, oh well, I know he won't follow me.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere." At this I start my journey upwards again.

I then hear the ladder creak behind me, it's my turn to be shocked, "Where do you think you're going?" I ask this using the same words, but putting stress on different ones, completely changing the meaning. I can't believe he's doing this.

"What do you mean? If you're going, I'm going."

"But you're afraid of heights!"

"Everyone has to face their fears eventually, right?"

I know I'm not going to win this argument so I start putting hand over hand again. As we climb higher and higher, the wind gets stronger and stronger at one point the wind pushes me over and almost lose hold, it's only Tobias' steady hand on my waist that pushes me back that saves me. I can still feel the ghost of his fingers there that hand slipped under my shirt by accident by the time we get to a platform. I move to the edge and sit down to make room for him where it's safer.

He comes up just after me having caught up, his breaths are heavy while I feel amazing being up here, it gives me strength.

"Are you human?" This doesn't scare you at all?"

"Like I said before, I just don't feel like I'm going to fall."

He just sighs and laughs, I can't tell the difference, being this high is really affecting him. He sits down with his back against solid metal, with me up next to the edge, we are still very close. There's no way to avoid it though so I do what I set out to do, I lean over closer to him, stare him in the eyes… and then shift my gaze to the streets and buildings below him that have turned into a natural park now. I can see a glowing white flag through the trees leaves, yes!

"Do you see the white flag through the trees?" I ask him.

He adjusts his head so that it's next to mine looking down my line of sight, "Ya, is that why you came up here?"

"No, I just came to make you face your fears… Of course I came up here for this," I say this in a sarcastic voice.

Tobias laughs then, maybe joking around is helping, "Ok, I see your point."

"I need to go higher though, I need to find the red flag."

"You're crazy, I'm sure we can find it on the ground."

"What, where everyone is mostly likely still arguing?"

"And now I see you're point, up we go."

I smile at the victory and start up the spokes of the wheel, maybe this really was a crazy stupid idea. I hug the metal spokes tightly, keeping my body close to the framework. We climb up about 20 more feet and I turn my head while tightly wrapping my arms around the bars and I'm happy to find a glowing red trophy awaiting my sightline.

Tobias climbs up right behind me so that he has his arms on either side of me, "So we found it."

I just nod, more nervous with him behind me than of how high we are. "Ok, um, you start down and I'll follow, ok?"

"Sure."

We start climbing down and by the time I get to the platform we were on before, my arms are shaking with fatigue. Tobias is again near the solid metal and we shuffle around each other on the small platform. Suddenly though, Tobias takes my hand, "Tris," he takes a deep breath after this like he's even more nervous now than when focusing on heights, "I wanted to tell you, that- that." After stopping his search for the words that I'm deeply curious about, he steps toward me, tips my head up, leans down and… and…. He kisses me.

**And there you go... The moment we have all been waiting for has arrived! I will hopefully get another chapter up tonight, we will see... Also, sorry about adding so much about Chicago, I kinda live there (here?) so I had to add a little extra about it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay, two chapter in one school night! (Don't expect this often, I just happened to have two free's and have soccer be canceled) Enjoy it while it lasts!**

**Also, thank you everyone who reviewed! This story now has over 100 reviews! Yay! I would never have believe this if you had told me when I first started writing this for fun... So thank you everyone who reviewed, favorites and followed, it means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: Ya... I got nothing but Veronica Roth would so, that's something... (that means I'm not Veronica Roth)**

Tobias just kissed me, on top of a Ferris Wheel. He pulls back tentatively, scared of my reaction. He shouldn't be, I pull him back down and kiss him in return, this time it lasts longer, when we break apart, we both stare at each other in shock.

I laugh nervously, "I hate to say this, but we should probably get back to the game." I'm really just saying this because what do you do after your friend just kissed you and then you kissed him back?!

He nods and starts down the ladder and I follow him. The whole way down I'm thinking about what just happened and I'm sure he is too. I just had my first kiss on top of a Ferris Wheel with Tobias Eaton a.k.a. Four.

I feel my mind almost sigh in relief, I hadn't even realized I liked him that much, I thought we were just good friends, I mean, what could he see in a girl like me? This thought is left hanging as we arrive on the ground and walk back to the carousel, one might think it would be an uncomfortable silence, but we are both fine with this and it doesn't seem like an awkward silence at all, instead, it's comforting, not all that mush has changed and for that, I think we're both glad.

When we get to the carousel, some people are still arguing while others seem to have given up and started talking on their own, our flag is hidden on the other side of the carousel with a few guards. No one even notices we were gone, except for Amar, I think he's seeing everything.

Tobias clears his throat and immediately everyone looks at him, I doubt they would have for me, I wait to see what he's going to say until he gestures to me. I'm surprised, but I know we will lose our audience if I don't start talking.

"While you guys were arguing, Four and I climbed the Ferris Wheel and figured out where their flags are…" I pause for a second debating on whether to take complete charge and form a plan or let them do it. I decide to do it myself after remembering their earlier "planning". "Ok, we need three groups, one with less than the other two. The small group will stay here and guard the flag if anyone comes, we also need to hide it effectively." Two people go to do this, I yell after them, "You two stay here and guard it. Now the rest of you split into two, one will be red and the other white, the red flag is at the end of the pier to the right and the white is farther away to the left. Whoever thinks they have good stamina needs to go to that one so we can get them both without worrying about guarding two flags at the same time. Each small group will have one leader as well, who wants to and thinks they will be able to win?" Of course everyone raises their hand, "OK, seriously? Who really knows they can do this and wants to, not just to show off to their friends or Amar?" A lot of the hands go down until just Four and a Dauntless born are raising their hands, "Ok, Four and you take your teams and split up, try and be stealthy, ect. Good luck everyone!"

After my extremely long speech I join Four's group, the group with stamina, Christina and Will look at me in amazement. I just shrug, I didn't even think about what I was doing while making those plans, blame my Divergence.

We take off running quietly through the ruins, everything looking strange and dangerous at night. Just as I'm starting to get tired, Four stops us and we make a plan, one small group will go in and be a distraction while the others sneak around and steal the flag. We will then book it back to base and hopefully celebrate our victory.

I'm in the sneaking group with Four, this is when silent communication is helpful, luckily we have it. I hear the other group go roaring in and hear the puffs of the paintball gun's. I hear cry's of laughter and joy but also of defeat, the flag is in a tree and I can roughly see the outline of a person, I point with my finger and Four nods and shows it to the others, I then hold up my gun, point to Four and he get's my message, he takes aim and hits the guy with the first shot, he shoots the next two in a row as you need to be hit three times to be out. The guy throws down his gun in annoyance and I take that as my cue to climb the tree for the flag, the limbs are thin, but I'm moving fast enough and I'm light enough for them not to break under my weight. I throw the flag down to Four and that's when the red team comes in.

Why did they have to go for this flag right at this moment, too?

I start picking them off one by one, the blue paint from my gun splats on their clothing and the puffing of the gun sets my in a peaceful place, I realize they are retreating and my team in running back to base, I jump down from the tree and sprint to catch up. My short legs are at a disadvantage, but I've always been a fast runner.

Our team makes it back just after the other part of the team arrived. We also see people from other teams covered in blue paint, apparently our guards did a good job because our flag is still there. I'm impressed two people (and Amar) managed to keep that many people away.

"Can you believe we did it?" Christina asks in an excited voice.

"I honestly can't, I thought the other teams would find us here still arguing over who went where."

"I think we can all thank you for that."

I blush, "That's not true, it was a team effort."

"A team effort mostly made by you." This voice is deeper and comes from behind me, Tobias.

"And you." I say trying to get the attention off of me.

"Stop trying to be modest, Tris, we all know it was you," Will says this and I'm surprised to find that our conversation has grown as we walked toward the tracks.

Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, Marlene and Al have also joined the four of us.

"Really, it was all of us, it's not like I could have stolen them all myself." I say this in a joking tone.

"I'm pretty sure you could have gotten us all out though, I mean you nailed me from that tree and half my team, I also saw you get like all of that wave of red out single handedly." Marlene says this in an impressed tone.

"Thank guys, but really, I think you're totally giving me more credit than I deserve." My face must be bright red from all of these compliments, that is one thing Abnegation drilled into my brain. I try and hide behind Tobias, he's the only one who understands my problem. As I move closer I realize it might be awkward now, but we can talk that over later, he let's me slip under his arm which isn't that hard considering he's so much taller.

"But you do deserve it," Uriah and Zeke say this in unison making us all crack up.

"Aw look, she's using Four as an Abnegation shield, I though Stiff don't do physical contact." I hear Peter say this behind me, I spring apart from Tobias, turn around and walk right up to him.

"This ends right now. I'm not a Stiff anymore nor will I ever be again, nor will Four, I thought we would have already taught you that lesson. Apparently you didn't get the message the last couple nights you attacked us. We are stronger than you, we aren't afraid of you, and you will always be weaker than us. So please, do us all a favor and shut your mouth. I'm tired of this nonsense." I do this will facing him head on, showing him I'm not afraid.

He turns to Eric and just laughs at me. I can't believe him, if I were a swearer… I'm getting so angry that I march right back up to him and punch him in the face. Whups.

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger, I wanted to get this posted before I went to bed and this seemed like a good stopping point because I don't have the rest of the "scene" written, sorry...**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so so so so soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! School has been crazy busy, with homework, projects, tests, quizzes, soccer practice and games and also driver's ed homework! I'm glad I got this chapter up and hopefully I will update more once school is over...**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth doesn't have to deal with school...**

He stares at me shocked until he decides to swing a punch, I duck, spin around him and kick him hard in the knees. After Molly, this is the first time I've ever wanted to inflict severe pain on anyone, and I didn't even really mean it with Molly. But Peter is different, I just want him gone and out of my life once and for all.

Once he's on his knees, I put my arm around his neck in a chokehold, he tries to get me off, but I cling tightly even as he stands up. I bring my face close to his ear, my arm still around his neck, I hope he passes out soon, but not before I give him my message, and he better believe it.

"I swear, if you threaten or hurt me, Four, or any of my friends, or acquaintance's ever again, I will find you and kill you. I swear to you, if you don't believe me, well, let's just say that's the last thing you'll ever do." At this, I squeeze harder than before and before long after quite a bit of struggling, Peter has passed out.

I have to say I'm surprised Eric didn't interfere during our fight; that is until I notice he is knocked out a few feet away.

"What happened to him?" I ask, as if none of that just happened.

"Four happened to him, you should have seen it, Eric was going to come after you and Four was all like, 'I don't think so' and he knocked Eric out cold." Uriah says this in an excited voice like a kid getting a piece of candy.

"Thanks for the recap, Uriah" I say this in a sarcastic tone.

Amar walks over to us, "Do I want to know?"

"Um, well, maybe, probably not, I think we handled it, no." I say these all, not sure which is the right answer.

"Well, I'll get some people to get them on the train, and from what I've pieced together, I think we can let this slide."

I sigh in relief, I was afraid we would have to see one of the Dauntless heads. Our group of friends walk towards the train tracks, chitchatting as normal, but I feel anything but normal. I just threatened Peter and choked him until he passed out. I don't know what Dauntless has done to me, I'm beginning to hate who I am. I end up lagging behind the group, lost in thoughts.

I hear the train whistle and somewhere in the back of my mind, I think I should hurry-up, but I just don't feel like it, so I don't.

I kick the pebbles around as I walk slowly towards the tracks but I hear another set of footprints, the train on the tracks almost disguising it all.

"Tris, you okay?"

I look up from my feet, knowing who it is without having to look, "Oh, ya, I'm fine, thanks, how are you?" Thank you Abnegation for that habit.

"Tris, I know you're not fine, and don't bring Abnegation into this."

I sigh, I want to talk to him, especially since the Ferris Wheel, but I don't know what to say, "We should probably get back, before we completely miss the train."

"Promise to talk to me then?"

"Sure."

We run and Tobias jumps on the train first then helps me up. If anyone else had done that, I would have been offended that they thought I needed their help, but with Tobias, I know he doesn't think that.

As we get on one of the last cars, Four pulls me into a hug, and I let myself sag against him. I'm so tired and he's the only one I feel comfortable with, we've been through a lot together the past few days. I think I really like him, more than a friend, even though our relationship might have changed, he's still the same person.

"Tobias, I don't know what I've become…" it comes out in a whisper.

"You haven't become anything, you're still Tris, you're still the Beatrice you were, nothing as changed you here, all you have done is become stronger than you were."

I pull back from him and we both sit down, I sigh. "I'm really sorry for all of this, I just want things to go back to normal, I'm not usually like this, and before you say anything on the contrary-"

I stop talking as he leans closer to me and puts his forehead against mine. "Tris- you're so hard on yourself, everyone knows what you're going through, because they are too… I'm sure they've changed more than they admit, I know I have, but you're the strongest of us all for realizing it and saying it. We're the cowards, the ones hiding behind the front they put up. You, though, you're so brave and smart and selfless…"

This is possibly the most he has ever said at once, or maybe the weight of it feels like it was so much to say. I pull back to look at him, but before I go far, he leans back into me and kisses me. I kiss him back and soon we have forgotten the world and our problems as we get lost in each other.

As we both pull back to breathe, I laugh at Tobias' appearance, his eyes are bright and shining while he evens his breathing out, his hair is the thing most different, though. If this had happened in Abnegation, his hair would look the same since it's so short, but since then, it's grown out a bit. The ends are sticking up in all different directions from where my hand went through it, compared to its usual tameness, it's almost the exact opposite.

"What's so funny Tris?"

I smile, debating on whether or not to tell him, "You're hair is kinda…" I gesture with my hands.

"And who do I have to blame for that?" He smirks a little, but in a playful way.

I feel my cheeks heating up and I know I'm turning bright red, hopefully he can't see it in the dark.

Now it's his turn to laugh.

"Now what are you laughing at?" I ask his putting stress on the word you.

"How do you think you look? If I look like this?"

Oh. "Ummmmm…."

"For starters, you're blushing like crazing," which causes me to blush even more, if that's possible, "See, you just did it again! Also, you're hair is all tangled and messed up, but the way it catches the little bit of light is breathtaking." He seems scared to say that part and rushes on after it, "And your eyes are sparkling and bright and alert. You seem to be holding back a smile and overall, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

He just… There aren't words to describe what just happened. I blush again and say, "I know that's not true, I don't mean to look for complements, but let's face it, I'm not the most beautiful person ever, I barely have the figure if a girl…" He cuts me off.

"To me you are."

I decide to drop it, "Now let me tell you about what you look like. I already described your hair, but the way it is makes you look young and innocent, you're eyes are shinning and they have so much depth, I feel like I could fall into them and drown. Your breaths were uneven and it made you look so happy and you were smiling through it all. Right now you look like you've forgotten all that's wrong and even has been wrong and it's turning you into a softer, gentler person. But still a powerful person, you look like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders and you're absolutely the most handsome man I've seen in my entire life and ever will."

I said all of this without thinking, without being afraid and now that I'm done, the fear starts to kick in. What if I just ruined everything between us?

He breaks into a smile, a real one, maybe more real than I've ever seen him before. He's always hiding behind Four, and now I get the pleasure of seeing Tobias, the real him.

"So does this mean we're together?"

I smile that he's asking me and not the other way around and I just nod.

**Hopefully that part wasn't too weird... Any suggestions are welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Please please please don't kill me for mot updating! Imagine how upset you are with me and then multiply that my 100 and you have how upset I am with myself. I have had the hugest writer's block on the planet- no joke. I've also been really busy this summer with my job as a sailing instructor and also sailing itself with all the classes and races. Anyways... I FINALLY have a new chapter for you guys, I kinda forced myself to write it to try and get out of the writer's block, so sorry if it isn't too good.**

**Disclaimer: I doubt anyone's still reading this after that obnoxiously long author's note... I go on a lot of rants occasionally... Moving on... I don't own ****_Divergent,_********I doubt that Veronica Roth goes on long winded rants..**

In the morning I wake up smiling, forgetting about the fight with Peter and only remembering Tobias.

My smile falters for a bit as I wonder how we will act in public, we both come from the modest background of Abnegation, but we're Dauntless now. I guess I'll just play it by ear.

We all go through our regular morning routines; it doesn't occur to me later in the morning that today is Visiting Day.

When we all walk out to the pit, parents from other factions are arriving. I'm wondering if anyone on my family is going to show up when I hear, "Beatrice." Being called by one of the most recognizable voices in my life, my mother.

I turn around and try to find her, when I do, I sprint to her and throw my arms around her for a hug. Who cares about faction before blood. She still is my faction, I have many factions, no one can know that though…

"Mom! I missed you soooooo much." I say the first part excitedly and the next in a more serious tone.

"I've missed you too, sweetie. How's initiation going?"

"It's been alright, I guess…"

"Honey, what's troubling you?" The ever perfect Abnegation.

"I just don't feel like myself here…"

My mother quickly sushes me and drags me down a hallway, she seems to know where she's going. Almost like she's been here before… I have a suspicious starting to form in my head; it couldn't be true though. My perfect Abnegation mother: a Dauntless born?

"Mom?" I'm hesitant to ask the question, but I'm part Erudite, I have to know. "What faction did you belong to before Abnegation?"

She looks surprised, but quickly covers. "I'm from A-"

"Don't lie, I know you're from Dauntless, how else would you have known about this hallway?"

She sighs, "I'm from here."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want it to influence your decision at all, I know what you are Beatrice. You're a combination of our entire family, Dauntless from me, Erudite from your father and Abnegation from us both."

"Dad was Erudite?"

My mother simply nods.

"How's he holding up after we left?"

"He was upset, but he's starting to accept your differences…"

"Did he go see Caleb?"

"Yes, he decided that he would try and forgive you guys, I tried to explain to him that it was all of our past and present in you guys. He thought he could handle his old faction better than Dauntless. Plus, I wanted to see this place again…"

I hug my mom again overcome with all of these different emotions.

"I miss you guys so much, sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision."

My mother suddenly turns serious, "Don't say that Beatrice, no one can know who you are, no one. Do you understand? Did you tell anyone?"

"I understand… And…"

"You told someone?"

"Well…" My voice goes up, she knows I have, I'm just trying to make this conversation more light hearted.

"This is serious Beatrice. Who did you tell?"

"Only you, Tori, my tester, and Four know, but Four's one too."

"Who's Four?"

How do I explain who Four is when I don't know how much he wants people to know about his backstory? Should I tell my mom about the Dauntless identity or the Abnegation one? Should I tell her we're together- I think?

"Well, he's hard to explain… I swear that he's trustworthy though."

My mom tilts her head in confusion and suspicion at this answer that danced around the question.

"Well can I meet him?"

"Um… I guess."

At that we walk off to find Tobias or Four, depending on who he is at the moment.

"So Beatrice, how are you doing with initiation, the fears, fighting and everything?"

"Well, I only had six fears… And I've done pretty well with the fighting and target practice. Plus I had some extra real life "practice" for my fighting skills." I mutter the last part darkly.

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Well, Four and I are at the top of the rankings and these two other boys weren't very happy about that, so two different nights they tried to ruff me and Four up, but both times we saved each other."

"Ah… Let me guess, you didn't report it either." I shake my head no. "I see. I suppose you and Four have each other's backs, yes?" I nod my head yes this time. "Well, have you made any other friends?"

"Yep, of the transfers are Christina, Will, Al and Four. And then the Dauntless born are Uriah and Zeke who're twins, Marlene and Lynn. And our trainer Amar seems pretty cool along with the other trainers Lauren and Shauna. But we don't know them that well since they're our trainers. The Dauntless born group, though, are friends with Lauren and Shauna because they're not that much older."

After explaining the social structure of the Dauntless my age, we're back at the Pit with everyone's parents around staring all around in awe. I should have known my mother was Dauntless from the way she feels so comfortable here.

I'm guessing that Marcus didn't come to see Tobias, so, I try and think of where he would be. I suddenly remember the spot near the Chasm. I take my mom to the Chasm and tell her to wait there for a few minutes. I then go to get Tobias.

I wander down the rocks and I see he with his back to me. I go up behind him and put my arms around his waist from behind, not a very Abnegation gesture, but I'm not supposed to be like them anymore.

"Hey." I whisper quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

"Hey, didn't your mom come today?" He sounds puzzled.

"Ya… She wants to meet you because she knew about my- thing" I hope he knows what I mean by this, "And then she somehow figured out that I sort of told you, but I told her you were one too and that you're trustworthy, but I guess she still wants to meet you to make sure, but I don't know why, sorry I'm starting to ramble, I just don't really know what I'm talking about any-"

I'm cut off by the feel of Tobias' lips gently pushing against mine. I'm shocked for a minute, but I start to melt into him, responding to the kiss. I pull back, full of regret, not about the kiss, but the fact that I had to end it.

"We should probably get back to my mom, she might be wondering what happened to us…"

"You left her at the Chasm?"

'Ya… Turns out she used to be Dauntless…"

"Oh…"

"Yup. She asked me who you are, but I didn't know what you wanted me to tell her, so we came to find you, but I didn't want to show her your spot."

"I think we can safely call it our spot now." I just smile up at him in return, not used to seeing the romantic side of Tobias, but enjoying it.

We walk up the rocks together, holding hands, to meet my mother.

**So, I know that no one visits Caleb for Visiting Day, but I'm going to change up some more stuff from now on, there isn't any war coming in the immediate future... (I realized I didn't really put tension between the faction yet so...). Hope you enjoyed and that you haven't forgotten about me! Also, I wanted to put in one more stage to initiation, but I don't know what it should be, so, if anyone has any ideas, feel free to share!**

**PS. Happy Belated 4th of July! And I absolutely can't wait for the movie and the book! Freaking out over Divergent over here... Don't mind me...**


End file.
